Fly Baby, Fly
by chohyunnie
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pilot yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut jatuhnya sebuah pesawat mengalami Fear of Flying atau rasa takut untuk terbang, bertemu dengan Choi Siwon, mampukah Siwon mengembalikan impian Kyuhyun yang telah dibuangnya jauh – jauh karena ketakutan yang dialaminya itu? ataukah ia justru merelakan Kyuhyun menyerah begitu saja? / WONKYU / DLDR / Review juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pilot yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut jatuhnya sebuah pesawat mengalami Fear of Flying atau rasa takut untuk terbang, bertemu dengan Choi Siwon, seorang namja yang tengah berusaha meraih impiannya menjadi pilot terbaik, mampukah Siwon mengembalikan impian Kyuhyun yang telah dibuangnya jauh – jauh karena ketakutan yang dialaminya itu? Ataukah ia justru merelakan Kyuhyun menyerah begitu saja?

Fly Baby, Fly

Chohyunnie present

A wonkyu fanfiction

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Desclaimer : I have nothing except the story, semua cast punya Tuhan dan entertainment masing – masing

Warning : BL, DLDR, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, No Bash

.

 _Di udara kau adalah pemegang nyawa kami, tapi dalam hidup, Tuhan-lah yang mengatur semuanya,_

Happy Reading

.

"bank angle" berulang – ulang suara dari system keamanan berbunyi ditambah dengan berkedipnya lampu penanda bahaya terdengar di malam yang larut kala itu, teriakan – teriakan panik yang berasal dari dalam kokpit menambah kacau keadaan. Seorang namja tengah berusaha mengembalikan moncong pesawat yang terlalu turun melebihi batas sehingga alarm penanda "too low" kembali terulang, "too low too low" lampu EGPWS terus berbunyi hingga akhirnya suara alarm yang terdengar mengerikan mengakhiri penerbangan hari itu.

"aigoo, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan lisensi untuk boeing 777 yang kau impikan jika dalam simulasi seperti ini saja gagal terus, padahal perusahaan sudah mempromosikanmu" seorang namja bertubuh tinggi besar keluar dari ruang simulasi milik SJ Air. Salah satu maskapai swasta terbaik Korea Selatan.

Dibelakangnya mengekor namja lain yang hanya bisa menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "tapi sunbaenim aku sudah melakukan apa yang tercetak di buku panduan. Semua sudah sesuai prosedur, tapi kenapa .. appo" ucapannya terpotong ketika kepalan tangan mendarat tepat di kepala namja yang terlihat tampan itu.

"yak Choi Siwon pabbo! Kau bisa membunuh ratusan nyawa jika tidak belajar dengan serius, ck, ujian untuk mendapatkan lisensi itu akan berlangsung enam bulan lagi dan kau masih belum mahir mengatur system triple seven, bagaimana jika kau ingin mendapatkan lisensi untuk jumbo jet 747, bisa – bisa namamu langsung dicoret sebelum mendaftar"

"mwo? Yaaa Kangin sunbaenim, itu tidak akan terjadi, untuk triple seven saja aku belum mahir, mana mungkin aku pergi ke 747, bunuh diri itu namanya"

Choi Siwon, seorang pilot dari SJ Air yang berasal dari desa kecil di pinggiran kota Busan kini tengah dalam masa pembelajaran private bersama Kim Young Woon atau lebih sering dipanggil Kangin. Kakak kelas Siwon yang kini adalah seorang pengajar di SJ Air. Saat ini Siwon tengah berusaha mendapatkan lisensi baru untuk menerbangkan pesawat yang lebih besar setelah mendapatkan promosi dari perusahaan.

"Siwon –ah apa kau membawa uang?" tanya Kangin sambil melirik jam tangannya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kawasan ruang simulasi.

Siwon merogoh saku mantel cokelatnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, "hanya dua ribu won sepertinya" jawab Siwon sambil menunjukkan lembaran uang yang ia punya.

"kau seorang pilot tapi di dompetmu hanya ada dua ribu won? Kemana gajimu selama ini eoh" Kangin merebut paksa uang di tangan Siwon dan membiarkan sang empunya menggerutu,

"aku tidak sepertimu yang punya banyak uang sunbaenim, uang yang kupunya semua untuk keluargaku di desa"

"cih, kau fikir aku bodoh, gajimu itu sangat besar, jika kau sumbangkan semua untuk keluargamu di desa, dalam satu bulan mereka sudah jadi jutawan dan pindah ke kota" Kangin memasukkan id card yang di pakainya ke dalam mesin absensi dan meletakkan jempolnya juga di mesin tersebut.

Kini keduanya telah berada di lobby utama kantor milik SJ Air. Lalu lalang karyawan masih terlihat meski waktu sudah menunjukkan akhir jam kantor. Siwon dan Kangin berjalan bersebelahan sambil berbincang kecil.

"kudengar Kyuhyun –ssi telah keluar dari rumah sakit"

"benarkah?"

"yang kudengar juga begitu"

"syukurlah, kantor rasanya sepi tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun –ssi"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya saat telinganya mendengar perbincangan beberapa staff SJ Air yang melintas di sebelahnya, namja tampan itu menoleh ke arah Kangin dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kyuhyun –ssi itu siapa? aku tidak mengenalnya?"

Kangin nampak berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, "kau memang tidak mengenalnya, saat kau masuk perusahaan ini Kyuhyun –ssi sedang berada di rumah sakit" jawab Kangin. Udara dingin langsung terasa menusuk ketika keduanya telah keluar dari lingkungan kantor. Musim dingin kali ini benar – benar lebih ekstrim dari sebelum – sebelumnya.

"rumah sakit? Memang dia kenapa?" Siwon merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan dan memakai syalnya,

"kau ingat kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi sekitar tiga tahun lalu?"

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, coba mengingat – ngingat, "ah kecelakaan karena gagal landing itu?"

"ya yang itu, Kyuhyun –ssi adalah salah satu dari sepuluh korban selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut"

"jinjjayo?" mata Siwon melebar,

"yah begitulah, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana persisnya, karena pihak perusahaan menutupi kebenaran dari para karyawan. Hanya saja dari yang aku dengar, dia satu – satunya orang yang selamat diantara seluruh penumpang yang duduk di bagian depan, anehnya pada saat ditemukan ia berada dalam kokpit padahal setahuku saat itu ia berada di barisan _business class_ , ya meski ia mengalami luka parah, tapi entahlah, rahasia Tuhan memang tidak pernah ada yang tahu, bukankah begitu?" Kangin mengingat – ingat cerita yang ia tahu dari beberapa rekan di SJ Air,

"begitukah?" Siwon mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya sebelum memasuki mobilnya dan berpisah dengan Kangin. Namja itu masih harus menyiapkan kondisi fisiknya untuk melakukan penerbangan ke Jepang besok.

Jika dibilang lelah ia merasa sangat luar biasa lelah. Di sela – sela jadwal terbangnya, Siwon masih harus tetap belajar dan berlatih untuk medapatkan lisensi triple seven. Tapi namja itu tidak pernah mengeluh, ia sangat suka dengan pesawat. Sejak kecil sang ayah pasti membawanya ke bandara untuk melihat – lihat burung besi itu. Bahkan ia rela belajar siang dan malam hanya untuk lulus dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk menjadi pilot.

Siwon menutup pintu mobil Hyundai putihnya cukup keras, mengakibatkan gantungan berbentuk pesawat kecil dengan lambang SJ Air bergoyang – goyang kecil di spion dalamnya. Siwon memakai sabuk pengamannya dengan perlahan ketika otaknya tiba – tiba teringat akan cerita dari Kangin, "Kyuhyun –ssi ya, orang seperti apa dia sehingga Tuhan memberinya kehidupan kedua" namja tampan itu lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berlalu dari tempat parkir bersiap untuk kembali ke apartment yang ia huni sendiri selama ini.

.

"Selamat datang" suara kasir salah satu supermarket menyapa seorang namja yang baru saja masuk sambil berlari kecil. Siwon, namja tersebut lalu melambatkan langkahnya saat udara hangat supermarket menggantikan rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Tidak menyangka jika malam ini akan terjadi hujan salju.

"huft, aku benci makan di luar, karena terlalu sibuk aku sampai lupa membeli persediaan mie instant" Siwon berjalan menuju rak – rak yang penuh dengan ramyeon berbagai rasa. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut rak mencari apa yang ia inginkan, ramyeon dengan rasa super pedas, Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar menampilkan lesung di kedua pipinya ketika bungkusan tersebut terlihat di ekor matanya.

Tangan Siwon menyentuh sebungkus mie instant yang hanya tersisa satu dan bersiap mengambilnya ketika ada tangan lain yang ikut memegang bungkusan tersebut. Siwon sudah akan menyemprot seseorang yang dianggapnya tidak sopan itu, namun ia malah tertegun ketika melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

Seorang namja dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang terlihat kissable itu tiba – tiba menghentikan dunia Siwon. ia terdiam, mematung. Mata bulat bak boneka itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong. Membuat dada Siwon berdesir hangat. Ditambah wajahnya yang terbilang cantik untuk ukuran namja semakin membuat Siwon terpana dan tanpa sadar terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah namja itu merebut mie instant yang sudah ada dalam genggaman tangan Siwon dan berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan dengan bodohnya Siwon terus memperhatikan punggung pria muda yang berjalan ke arah kasir itu, membayar belanjaannya yang sepertinya hanya beberapa bungkus ramyeon instant.

Siwon kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya saat namja asing tersebut telah pergi, ia melongo melihat mie yang sejak tadi ia pegang telah menghilang dari tangannya, "mwo?! Ya! Dasar tidak sopan, aish itu satu – satunya ramyeon kesukaanku yang tersisa, aigoo aku malas sekali kalau harus pergi ke supermarket lain di saat hujan salju begini, ck awas saja kau jika bertemu lagi. Huh, mentang – mentang dia manis bisa seenaknya saja menggunakan pesonanya" ucap Siwon tanpa mengetahui kalimat apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Akhirnya dengan lesu Siwon berjalan keluar lagi dari supermarket dan memutuskan untuk makan malam di tempat Kangin saja. Toh sunbae nya itu tidak pernah menolak kedatangannya. Kemudian, mobil Hyundai berwarna putih tersebut berjalan meninggalkan area supermarket tanpa menyadari di sisi mobilnya namja yang tadi sempat merebut perhatiannya tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan intens.

.

"Siwon –ssi hari ini kau akan pergi ke Jepang bukan? Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh – oleh dari sana okey" seorang pria tinggi kurus menepuk keras bahu Siwon yang saat itu tengah melihat data – data yang ia perlukan di komputer.

"aish Shim Changmin pergi dari sini, aku tidak akan membeli oleh – oleh, asal kau tahu aku langsung terbang lagi ke China dua jam berikutnya" Siwon berjalan menuju ruangan disamping nya untuk mengecek cuaca yang harus ia lalui dalam penerbangan nanti karena kali ini ia akan bertindak sebagai pic atau pilot in command, ialah kaptennya kali ini.

"kau pelit sekali padaku, akukan sudah memberimu hadiah saat aku terbang ke Inggris kemarin" Changmin masih coba membujuk Siwon untuk membelikannya oleh – oleh dari Jepang.

"ck kenapa kau tidak beli sendiri sih, kau kan bisa membelinya jika terbang ke Jepang, kenapa harus aku, jika kau mau membeli sesuatu dari sana berikan uangnya padaku, aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau" ucap Siwon final dan meminta co-pilot nya untuk melakukan briefing, namja itu lalu mendorong Changmin keluar dari ruangan dan mengunci pintunya.

"aigoo dasar pelit, kau menyebalkan Choi Siwon" teriak Changmin dari luar dengan suaranya yang terkenal sangat menyakitkan telinga jika berteriak.

Siwon hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi tingkah kekanakan namja jangkung tersebut. Setelah melakukan briefing beberapa saat, Siwon memutuskan untuk berjalan sebentar keluar sekedar untuk mencari udara segar. Masih ada waktu sebelum melakukan pengecekan pesawat yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali akan terbang.

"semoga tidak ada salju nanti, ish runway akan sangat licin jika salju turun di Jepang" Siwon mengamati layar yang menampilkan keadaan cuaca di kota Tokyo. Namja tampan itu lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan khusus untuk para air crew, namun tepat saat ia berbelok seseorang menabrak bahunya cukup keras, "appo" ringisnya, "ya! Kalau jalan lihat li…hat" Siwon tertegun ketika melihat siapa pelaku penabrakannya.

"kau kan?" namja itu menuding seseorang di depannya yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat, "aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu, tapi di mana ya?" Siwon coba mengingat – ingat setiap orang yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya tanpa menyadari jika namja yang tadi menabraknya kembali meninggalkannya seorang diri, bahkan ia sempat berkata pabbo dengan sangat pelan saat melewati Siwon.

Mata Siwon melebar sempurna ketika otaknya telah berhasil mengingat siapa orang tersebut, "ramyeon pedas" namja itu menjentikkan kedua jarinya di depan wajahnya, "ya! Kau yang di supermarket tadi malam kan. Lho kemana dia pergi?" Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan mencari keberadaan namja tersebut, "aish dia benar – benar tidak sopan, ck, tapi, dia siapa? Rasanya aku tidak mengenal namja itu? Dan kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Ini kan ruangan khusus untuk para _air crew_ " Siwon lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melotot kaget saat melihat jam yang ia kenakan ternyata mati, "mwo? Jamku mati? Astaga jam berapa sekarang, kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak tahu jika jamku sendiri mati" dengan tergesa – gesa Siwon kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan sekedar mengecek waktu.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, namja yang tadi menabraknya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang di desain minimalis namun tampak mewah itu. Nama Cho Kyuhyun tersemat dengan rapi pada id card yang ia kenakan.

.

Dengung keras suara pesawat yang melakukan take off atau landing terdengar indah di telinga. Seorang namja menatap kosong ke arah _apron_ yang menampilkan puluhan pesawat sedang parkir. Udara dingin tidak membuatnya berkeinginan untuk masuk ke dalam area bandara untuk mencari kehangatan, malah ia berdiri tanpa mengenakan jaket atau mantel apapun dan berdiri di sebuah tempat berupa anjungan yang memang dikhususkan untuk siapa saja yang ingin melihat pesawat dengan jelas tanpa halangan. Dan dianjungan bandara Incheon inilah namja itu berada. Cho Kyuhyun tengah menatap kegiatan yang terjadi di area _apron_.

" _ini surat pengunduran diriku sajangnim"_ Kyuhyun meraih id card yang masih tergantung di dadanya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat saat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan membuatnya sesak. Fikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Flashback

" _aku senang kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit Kyuhyun –ssi" Leeteuk, pemilik sekaligus CEO dari SJ Air menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun yang hari itu mengenakan seragam pilotnya seperti biasa. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk hormat, "duduklah, sudah lama aku tidak berbicara padamu, maafkan aku yang jarang mengunjungimu saat di rumah sakit dulu" Kyuhyun lagi – lagi memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil untuk membalas komentar Leeteuk, "bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyuman di wajahnya,_

" _ini surat pengunduran diriku sajangnim" tanpa membalas pertanyaan Leeteuk atau mengatakan basa – basi lebih dulu Kyuhyun menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri beserta id card yang ia miliki pada pria di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap sang pimpinan._

 _Leeteuk nampak tertegun sesaat, namun ia berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya, "pengunduran diri? Apa maksudumu Kyuhyun –ssi?"_

 _Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat, takut jika keputusannya akan berubah jika ia tidak bisa mengatasi perasaannya sendiri, "aku… aku tidak bisa terbang lagi sajangnim" lirih namja itu pelan,_

" _kenapa?"_

" _aku tidak tahu, rasanya, setiap kali aku berada di kokpit, kejadian itu kembali muncul dan terus berputar dalam kepalaku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati kokpit lagi sajangnim, jadi, daripada aku berada di sini dan membuatmu kecewa, lebih baik aku pergi" jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan udara, pilot adalah impiannya yang selalu ia perjuangkan dengan susah payah seumur hidupnya, melepas mimpinya sama saja membunuhnya secara perlahan. Tapi, Kyuhyunpun sadar, menjadi seorang pilot memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat besar, ratusan nyawa ada di pundaknya, ia tidak mungkin terbang dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini._

" _fear of flying maksudmu?" gumam Leeteuk lirih, Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, pria berusia lima puluh sembilan tahun itu berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, menarik namja itu ke dalam pelukannya, "kenapa kau harus mengalami hal ini Kyuhyun –ssi, kau adalah salah satu pilot kebanggaan yang aku miliki, yang perusahaan miliki. Aku tahu bagaimana setianya kau pada SJ Air, menolak semua tawaran yang diberikan perusahaan lain, menolak semua gaji besar yang mereka tawarkan dan menolak semua kesempatan untuk mencoba pesawat yang lebih dari yang pernah kau terbangkan" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya semampu yang ia bisa, berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena ucapan Leeteuk._

 _Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan gemetar Kyuhyun menyerahkan dua buah badge dengan empat garis warna kuning berjajar rapi kepada Leeteuk, sebuah tanda jika adalah seorang kapten, "pilot di SJ Air bukan hanya aku sajangnim, kehilangan satu orang saja tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk perusahaan"_

" _tapi jika yang pergi adalah pilot kebanggaan bagaimana? Kau adalah pilot nomer satu di SJ Air, meski banyak pilot senior yang kami miliki, tapi kau adalah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik, Kyuhyun –ssi, kumohon pikirkanlah lagi keputusanmu" Leeteuk mengembalikan badge itu ke tangan Kyuhyun dan meraih surat pengunduran diri beserta id cardnya._

" _aku sudah memikirkannya matang – matang sajangnim" bisik Kyuhyun,_

" _aniyo, kau hanya sedang dalam masa emosi Kyuhyun –ssi, aku akan membawamu ke psikiater, bagaimana? Mereka bisa mengatasi ketakutanmu"_

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng, "aku sudah melakukannya dan semua sama saja,"_

" _jika kau tidak bisa berada di balik kokpit beradalah di bawah, di darat, mengajari para calon pilot atau…"_

" _AKU TIDAK BISA MENDEKATI KOKPIT, SAJANGNIM" teriak Kyuhyun tiba – tiba, namja itu langsung menyesali tindakannya, "maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentak anda"_

 _Leeteuk kembali menghela nafasnya dan menatap Yesung, namja yang ikut datang bersama Kyuhyun dan berdiri diam di sisinya sedari tadi, Yesung menggeleng kecil coba memberi tanda pada Leeteuk jika ia yang akan bicara pada Kyuhyun nanti._

" _Kyuhyun –ssi, lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu, tubuhmu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya bukan? Istirahatlah sebanyak yang kau bisa, aku akan memikirkan mengenai pengunduran dirimu nanti, untuk sementara kau masih tetap sebagai seorang pilot di SJ Air, aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali ke kokpit selama yang kau mau" Leeteuk memakaikan lagi id card milik Kyuhyun dan memasangkan badge berwarna empat garis kuning itu ke bagian pundak pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, "kau boleh pergi"_

 _Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menunduk kecil dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Leeteuk,_

" _sajangnim" panggil Yesung,_

" _apa salah anak itu Yesung –ssi?"_

 _Yesung hanya menunduk, "sajangnim, Kyuhyun –ssi adalah anak yang kuat, aku yakin dia pasti melewati ketakutannya" Leeteuk menatap Yesung dengan lekat, "aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu sajangnim, biarkan aku yang membantunya, aku tidak ingin ia menyesal seumur hidup karena salah dalam mengambil keputusan"_

" _aku percayakan dia padamu Yesung –ssi" ucap Leeteuk lirih, ia terlalu terkejut denga kejadian yang tiba – tiba saja terjadi itu. Leeteuk lalu melangkah ke jendela yang ada di belakangnya, pemandangan yang menampilkan suasana bandara Incheon terlihat di sana, "Tuhan, aku mohon berilah kebahagian untuk Kyuhyun –ssi, apapun keputusannya, semoga aku bisa menerimanya nanti"_

Flashback End.

"kau selalu berada di sini jika sedang banyak pikiran ya"

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas ke arah suara yang terdengar di telinganya, lalu kembali menatap ke arah _apron_ bandara, "tiga tahun aku tidak melihatmu dengan seragam itu kenapa rasanya sekarang aku berharap kau tidak pernah melepas nya lagi "

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "aku malah ingin melepas seragam ini sekarang juga"

"apakah kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini ku kenal? Cho Kyuhyun yang keras dan tidak pernah menyerah pada apapun yang ia lewati? Cho Kyuhyun yang berhasil mendaptkan penghargaan sebagai siswa termuda yang berhasil mendapatkan lisensi untuk menerbangkan pesawat komersil, Cho Kyuhyun yang setiap tahun mengejutkan dunia karena selalu berhasil mendapatkan lisensi menerbangankan pesawat dengan tipe yang berbeda? Apakah kau benar - benar Cho Kyuhyun yang itu?" namja itu menggeram, ia masih belum bisa menerima jika Kyuhyun sempat ingin mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan walau ditolak oleh Leeteuk, ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka saat akan menemui Leeteuk tadi.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, tahu jika namja disampingnya ini menguping pembicaraannya dengan sang sajangnim "sepertinya yang kau sebutkan tadi bukan aku orangnya, Cho Kyuhyun yang kau maksud mungkin… seharusnya sudah mati tiga tahun lalu" Ekspresi marah tercetak jelas di wajah seseorang yang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun, "kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka dengan pernyataanku? Aku akan katakan lagi dengan jelas. Cho Kyuhyun, telah mati, tiga tahun lalu, saat ia menyadari jika ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyentuh kokpit" ada nada getir yang terdengar jelas di suara milik Kyuhyun, "kenapa saat itu Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawanya juga? Kenapa Tuhan justru menyelamatkannya? Bukankah dengan kematian, Cho Kyuhyun ini tidak akan menderita selama tiga tahun, tidak mengalami kesedihan karena harus membuang impiannya jauh – jauh hanya karena _fear of flying_?"

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian demi helaian rambut rambut kedua namja yang tengah berhadapan tersebut, "tidak bisakah kau melawannya? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita sama – sama duduk di akademi SJ Air, kau bukan orang yang mudah menyerah seperti ini Kyuhyun –ah"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela nafas, "aku juga sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengatasi ketakutan ku, tapi, entahlah, setiap kali aku menyentuh wilayah kokpit, aniyo, setiap kali aku memasuki badan pesawat, saat itu semuanya seperti neraka dan aku tidak pernah sanggup untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi" jujur Kyuhyun,

"jadi kau putuskan untuk menyerah?" namja dengan empat garis kuning yang sama seperti milik Kyuhyun di kedua bahunya bertanya,

"jika aku tidak menyerah lalu aku harus apa? kau mungkin tidak tahu, selama di rumah sakit sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak usaha yang kulakukan untuk bunuh diri, tapi Tuhan selalu menggagalkannya, aku bahkan merasa marah pada Tuhan karena membuatku seperti ini. Kenapa dia tidak membunuhku saja saat itu, kenapa dia harus menyiksaku dengan semua ini" Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan nada tinggi, seolah – olah meneriakkan apa yang salama ini menyesakkan hatinya, "aku salah apa selama ini? Aku tidak melakukan kecurangan, aku belajar lebih keras dari yang lain, aku meraih impianku dengan kemampuanku sendiri, tapi kenapa sekarang Tuhan justru membuat seluruh kerja kerasku tidak berguna" setetes air mata lolos membasahi pipi chubby namja itu, mata bak bonekanya meredup, menandakan tidak adanya cahaya kehidupan di sana.

Namja yang ada di samping Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangnya sedih tanpa mampu mengucapkan apapun, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan tanpa ragu menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya, "aku masih ingin terbang hyung, aku masih ingin terbang lebih tinggi, terbang lebih jauh, aku tidak mau berhenti dengan cara seperti ini, kenapa Tuhan jahat padaku hyung, kenapa, apa salahku pada Nya selama ini" Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua kesedihannya dan menangis dengan keras, ia memukul – mukul dada pria yang sedang mendekapnya saat ini.

Sekuat apapun seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang juga memiliki rasa lemah, ia terpuruk saat ini, menderita. Ia merasa tidak berguna, "sssh, jangan bicara seperti itu Kyu, jangan salahkan Tuhan, ini semua sudah takdir dari Tuhan, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, minta maaflah pada Nya , Kyu, minta maaflah, kau pasti tahukan, Tuhan tidak akan pernah memberikan cobaan yang melebihi kemampuan hamba Nya,. Tuhan memberimu cobaan ini karena Dia tahu kau pasti bisa melewatinya Kyu, aku akan membantumu, aku akan selalu di sampingmu, jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi ne"

.

.

"Incheon tower, this is SJ Air flight zero one five ready to taxi IFR with sierra" Siwon memperhatikan co-pilot Oh yang kali ini terbang bersamanya, namja itu tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana kemampuan juniornya itu meningkat pesat. Sambil memakai sarung tangan putihnya dan memperhatikan kembali seluruh instrument yang ada di dalam kokpit Siwon terus memastikan apa yang di katakan oleh kru atc sesuai dengan apa yang di ucapkan co-pilot Oh.

Siwon sudah bersiap untuk melakukan tindakan selanjutnya ketika matanya melihat seseorang yang lagi – lagi ia rasa tidak asing, pesawat yang akan ia terbangkan memang berhenti tepat berada di depan seseorang yang tengah berpelukan itu, "bukankah itu si ramyeon pedas? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Apa dia menangis?" batin Siwon, kosentrasinya sedikit terpecah dan ia terus saja memperhatikan namja manis itu dari kaca kokpit, Siwon bahkan tidak mendengarkan lagi ucapan co-pilot Oh dan kru atc, kepalanya terus ia arahkan menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada padahal posisi pesawat sudah siap untuk melakukan taxi.

"kapten Choi, kapten Choi?" co-pilot Oh memanggil pic nya kali ini dengan pelan, namun Siwon nampaknya masih belum tersadar dari dunianya, Co-pilot Oh mulai gusar karena kru atc terus menanyakan kenapa mereka tidak kunjung melakukan taxi, "Siwon sunbaenim" Co-pilot Oh akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengguncang tubuh Siwon dan sedikit berteriak agar namja itu terasdar,

"ne?"

"ah syukurlah, anda tidak apa – apa kapten Choi? Dari tadi anda melamun, kita sudah terlambat dua menit untuk melakukan taxi"

Mata Siwon melotot, ia menepuk keningnya dan merutuki kebodohannya, habislah ia, setelah ini, saat ia kembali mendarat di Seoul ia pasti akan terkena teguran dari atasan.

"anda baik – baik saja?" tanya co-pilot Oh khawatir,

"ah ne, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku sedikit lelah, tapi tidak apa – apa" Siwon akhirnya coba untuk mengembalikan kosentrasinya dan mulai menjalankan pesawat meninggalkan area _apron_ untuk menuju _taxi way_ , meski sesekali ia menoleh ke arah di mana Kyuhyun berada, "kenapa aku harus memikirkan namja itu? Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengannya" batin Siwon saat sadar kosentrasinya mulai pecah lagi, "tapi, wajahnya itu, seperti wajah orang yang sedang tersiksa, astaga, Choi Siwon kosentrasi, kosentrasi" Siwon menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya coba lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya saat ini.

.

"Siwon –ssi, kau sadar kan apa yang telah kau lakukan saat penerbangan ke Tokyo tadi pagi" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya saat ia disidang karena kesalahannya. Yesung berdiri di samping Siwon karena pria tersebut adalah penanggung jawab para pilot SJ Air,

"maafkan saya"

"berikan alasan kenapa kau bisa terlambat dua menit dalam melakukan _taxi_ , dua menit di dalam penerbangan adalah waktu yang sangat berharga, kau tahu itukan? Bahkan satu detikpun sangat berarti bagi seluruh airline yang ada di Incheon, bayangkan berapa kerugian yang terjadi jika mereka terlambat sampai dua menit"

Siwon semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar – benar menyesal karena telah melakukan ksealahan yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan, "kau sedang dalam masa pelatihan untuk mengambil lisensi?" seorang petinggi SJ Air membaca laporan mengenai Siwon, "apakah pantas perusahaan memberikanmu promosi sementara kau melakukan kesalahan"

"Siwon –ssi, sebenarnya kau bisa dihukum lebih berat lagi" Leeteuk yang kali ini memimpin langsung proses teguran untuk Siwon meletakkan file yang sedari tadi ia baca, "tapi karena kau termasuk salah satu pilot terbaik SJ Air maka aku akan menguranginya"

"sajangnim" beberapa protes langsung terdengar di dalam ruangan bermeja bundar tersebut,

"Siwon –ssi kau diskors selama dua hari dan untuk pelatihanmu, kau dilarang masuk ruang simulasi selama dua hari, sebagai gantinya aku akan meminta salah satu pengajar untuk memberikan pelajaran teori kemudian jam terbangmu juga akan dikurangi, lalu Yesung –ssi, aku memberikanmu hukuman skorsing selama tiga hari, gajimu juga akan dipotong untuk menutupi kerugian yang terjadi karena dua menit itu. Rapat kali ini bubar, kalian bisa kembali bekerja" Leeteuk berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Yesung, namja itu tahu jika sajangnimnya itu memilki rencana lain tentang hukuman Siwon kali ini, tapi entahlah, ia tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Leeteuk.

"kau pasti lelah, pulang dan istirahatlah, mengenai hukuman itu jangan kau pikirkan"

"maafkan aku, karena aku anda jadi terkena imbasnya" Siwon menatap penuh penyesalan kearah Yesung dan dibalas senyuman oleh pria empat puluh tahun itu,

"jangan pikirkan apapun dulu, pulang dan istirahat saja, aku yakin sajangnim tahu yang terbaik untukmu" Yesung lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di dalam ruangan besar tersebut.

Siwon menghela nafasnya dan mengusap dengan kasar wajahnya, "setidaknya aku berhasil melakukan tugasku dengan baik satu hari ini meski pikiranku selalu kemana - mana karena mengingat namja ramyeon pedas itu" Siwon akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruang sidang nya.

Di tempat lain, Leeteuk tengah memegang sebuah file berisi surat perintah untuk salah satu karyawannya, surat perintah dadakan yang ia buat beberapa jam lalu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan bertanya ketika sajangnimnya tersebut tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan hanya menampilkan senyum malaikatnya saja sejak tadi. Namja berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu lalu menanyakan maksud dan tujuan Leeteuk memintanya menghadap, "sajangnim, aku tahu ada yang anda pikirkan saat ini, apapun itu, aku rasa…" kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Leeteuk menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru safir dengan lambang SJ Air di atasnya, "surat perintah?" kening Kyuhyun mengerut ketika membaca bagian awal sebuah dokumen yang ada di dalam map,

"ne, dan itu adalah permintaanku secara langsung untukmu Kyuhyun –ssi"

"mengajarkan teori?"

"kau mendapatkan lisensi triple seven dengan nilai yang mengagumkan, jadi apa salahnya kau membantu salah seorang pilot kami yang pastinya adalah rekan kerjamu juga, dia sedang dalam masa pembelajaran, dan daripada kau diam tanpa melakukan apapun di rumah lebih baik aku memintamu mengajarinya dasar – dasar bagaimana untuk menerbangkan triple seven" ucap Leeteuk panjang lebar,

"tapi sajangnim"

"tidak ada tapi – tapian Kyuhyun –ssi, kau masih karyawan di sini dan pastinya kau tetap harus mematuhi perintahku bukan?" Leeteuk tersenyum kecil,

"cih dasar orang tua" kesal Kyuhyun melihat sikap menyebalkan bosnya itu,

"aku mendengarmu, Kyuhyun –ssi" Leeteuk kembali menampilkan senyum malaikatnya, namun berarti horror bagi Kyuhyun, ia tahu bagaimana julukan Leeteuk selama ini,

"baiklah – baiklah, tapi aku minta bayaran besar untuk ini, dia… ck, sepertinya akan sedikit sulit mengajari orang ini" Kyuhyun membaca profil yang ikut tertera di dalam map, "Choi Siwon ya" meski samar, tapi Leeteuk menangkap ada rasa gembira yang terpancar di mata Kyuhyun, di mata yang sejak tiga tahun lalu terasa dingin dan kosong itu.

"berapapun bayaran yang kau minta akan kusediakan, asal kau tidak pergi kemana – mana, mengerti, Kyuhyun –ssi?"

"ne ne, anda tenang saja, aku tidak akan kemana – mana, jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan aku pergi dulu, ah ya sajangnim, beritahu Choi Siwon –ssi, datang ke ruang pembelajaran jam tujuh tepat" Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santai meninggalkan Leeteuk yang tidak tersinggung sama sekali diperintah seperti itu oleh salah satu anak didik kesayangannya. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah pemimpin tertinggi sekaligus pemilik SJ Air, siapa yang berani bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun?

"aku benar – benar merindukan sikap kurang ajarmu itu Kyuhyun –ssi, sudah lama sekali rasanya kau tidak memerintahku seakan – akan kaulah bos di sini" Leeteuk menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, namun senyuman tak pernah lepas dari pria tersebut, "sekretaris Jang, hubungi Siwon –ssi dan minta dia besok jam tujuh tepat datang ke ruangan kelas lantai tiga" Leeteuk langsung menghubungi sekretarisnya dan menyampaikan pesan yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

Leeteuk meraih lembaran kertas berisi profil serta _track record_ milik Siwon dan Kyuhyun, ia membandingkan kedua pilot berbeda usia dua tahun itu dan tersenyum kecil, "Choi Siwon, aku baru tahu kau pernah mengecap pendidikan psikologi, hhh, semoga saja dia bisa mengembalikan Kyuhyun seperti dulu" Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya dan memutar benda tersebut hingga menghadap ke arah jendela, "kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika belum mencobanya bukan?"

.

.

Siwon berjalan mondar – mandir di dalam ruang kelas yang memang terdapat di kantor SJ Air, namja itu menelan ludahnya beberapa kali, entah mengapa ia merasa gugup saat ini. Padahal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia kembali belajar, tapi kali ini semuanya terasa berbeda. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang nantinya akan terjadi dan itu bisa saja merubah kehidupannya setelah ini.

Berbeda dengan Siwon yang terlihat gugup, di tempat lain, seorang namja yang terlihat tinggi dengan kulit putih pucatnya berjalan santai memasuki lift menuju lantai tiga. Kemeja putihnya dilengkapi dengan celana kain berwarna hitam membungkus rapi kaki – kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa balutan sepatu kulit mahal melengkapi penampilan menawan namja tersebut, penampilannya semakin sempurna dengan _id card_ yang menggantung rapi di dadanya.

Jantung Siwon semakin berdegup kencang ketika samar – samar ia mendengar dentingan suara lift yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang pembelajaran. Siwon merasa kedua tangannya mendingin dan jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan ketika langkah kaki terdengar melewati lorong dan Siwon nyaris terlonjak saat pintu ruangan terbuka dengan cukup keras.

Siwon menelan ludahnya dan menunudukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat seseorang yang akan menjadi pengajarnya saat ini,

"apakah itu sikapmu menyambut seorang pengajar?" suara dingin dan tegas itu membuat keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh Siwon meski ac dalam ruangan bekerja sangat baik.

Dengan takut – takut Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan jantungnya hampir saja meledak jika ia tidak bisa menguasai diri, namja yang ada di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang telah membuatnya berada di tempat ini sekarang, namja yang sempat mengacaukan kosentrasinya, "kau… ramyeon pedas" ucap Siwon tanpa sadar sambil menunjuk namja yang ada di hadapannya,

-tbc-

* * *

Hai hai hai, hyunie datang dengan ff baru, mianhae, bukannya melanjutkan ff yang ada malah membuat cerita baru lagi, tp tetep dua ff lain akan segera dilanjutkan ^^

Apakah ada yang suka dengan ff ini? Kalau kalian suka silahkan review yaaa, kalau ga review ga lanjut #maksa kkkkk~~~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Chohyunnie

2015-08-29


	2. Chapter 2

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pilot yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut jatuhnya sebuah pesawat mengalami Fear of Flying atau rasa takut untuk terbang, bertemu dengan Choi Siwon, seorang namja yang tengah berusaha meraih impiannya menjadi pilot terbaik, mampukah Siwon mengembalikan impian Kyuhyun yang telah dibuangnya jauh – jauh karena ketakutan yang dialaminya itu? Ataukah ia justru merelakan Kyuhyun menyerah begitu saja?

Fly Baby, Fly

Chohyunnie present

A wonkyu fanfiction

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho

Desclaimer : I have nothing except the story, semua cast punya Tuhan dan entertainment masing – masing

Warning : BL, DLDR, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, No Bash

.

 _Di udara kau adalah pemegang nyawa kami, tapi dalam hidup, Tuhan-lah yang mengatur semuanya,_

Happy Reading

.

"kau… ramyeon pedas?!" Siwon menatap tak percaya namja yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin dan terlihat kosong itu. Namun Siwon buru – buru menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan, artinya, kehidupannya setelah ini akan berbahaya.

"namaku bukan ramyeon pedas asal kau tahu Choi Siwon –ssi, aku adalah pengajarmu selama dua hari ini, kau bisa membaca namaku?" Kyuhyun membalikkan id card yang ia kenakan hingga foto dan namanya terlihat jelas.

Mata Siwon sedikit menyipit dan berusaha keras membaca huruf yang tertera. Namja itu sedikit terlonjak ketika Kyuhyun membalik id cardnya dan mendengus, "apa matamu minus? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membacanya?" ucap Kyuhyun dingin dan berjalan memutari meja lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas.

Siwon menganga, astaga, memang siapa yang bisa melihat huruf sekecil itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh begini? Matanya masih normal dan ia tidak minus, Siwon sudah akan bersiap untuk protes ketika Kyuhyun tiba – tiba telah berdiri di depannya dan meletakkan kertas – kertas yang tadi ia bawa di atas meja Siwon, "kerjakan semuanya dalam waktu satu jam, aku akan kembali dan memeriksa, jangan coba – coba berbuat curang karena ruangan ini terdapat cctv, arrasseo"

Siwon menelan ludahnya dan menatap takut – takut ke arah Kyuhyun yang menampilkan wajah tegasnya, "n, ne, ramyeon, ah, maksudku, seongsaengnim" ucap Siwon dengan suara bergetar,

"kau memang cukup pintar seperti yang tertulis di file" Kyuhyun berjalan santai keluar dari dalam ruangan kelas dan menutup pintunya.

Siwon langsung menghembuskan nafasnya yang tidak sadar sudah ia tahan sejak Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya tadi, "huah oh jinjja, dia benar – benar, aigoo" Siwon mengelus – ngelus dadanya, jantung namja itu berdetak cepat sekali. Entahlah ia merasa aura yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun benar – benar membuatnya ketakutan. Siwon tidak menyangka di balik wajah manis yang ia lihat ada tatapan mata yang sedingin itu, "apa dia orang yang sama yang aku lihat di supermarket malam tadi? Dan…" Siwon menatap kepergian Kyuhyun yang terlihat oleh matanya saat melewati ruangan kelas tempatnya berada, "apakah dia orang yang sama dengan dia yang menangis di anjungan kemarin? Seseorang yang membuatku tiba – tiba kehilangan kosentrasi dalam bekerja".

Mendadak Siwon mengalihkan pikirannya pada beberapa lembar kertas yang tadi diletakkan oleh Kyuhyun saat wajah namja yang ia anggap manis itu berubah menjadi menyeramkan, Siwon melotot kaget melihat begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terketik rapi di sana, dan semua pertanyaan itu jawabannya adalah penjelasan, tahu artinya bukan? Artinya Siwon harus menulis jawaban dengan cukup panjang lebar dalam waktu satu jam,

"ohh micheoso, ini gila, mana mungkin aku menjawab semua pertanyaan ini dalam waktu satu jam, aigoo, dia benar – benar, aish, jinjjaaaaa" Siwon mengacak – acak rambutnya yang sudah ia tata dengan baik sejak pagi.

Satu jam kemudian, tepat seperti yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, namja itu kembali dan menemukan Siwon menatap horror kertas yang tadi ia berikan. Seulas senyum kecil terlihat di bibir Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi Siwon yang nampak menderita dan pasrah, namun buru – buru ia hentikan senyumannya dan kembali menatap Siwon dengan tajam, "apa kau belum selesai Siwon –ssi?" Kyuhyun berjalan masuk dan mendekati Siwon, tanpa aba – aba ia mengambil paksa kertas ujian yang masih ada dalam pegangan namja itu,

"mwo?!" karena terlalu keras berfikir, Siwon sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun telah kembali, ia menatap kaget Kyuhyun yang hanya diam sambil membaca semua jawaban yang sudah ia tulis.

"dari lima puluh soal yang kuberikan kau hanya bisa menjawab lima? Apa saja yang kau pelajari selama ini eoh? Meski dalam ujian sertifikasi praktek adalah hal penting tapi jangan lupakan soal teori Siwon –ssi, kau akan langsung gagal bahkan tanpa melakukan ujian praktek jika kemampuan mu hanya seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengembalikan kertas yang sudah ia periksa kepada Siwon dan memberi tanda mana jawaban yang benar mana yang salah.

Siwon menganga, hanya lima jawaban? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Seingatnya ia sudah mengerjakan lebih dari separuh dan merasa yakin jika jawabannya benar.

"ye? lima? Apa kau tidak salah?" tanya Siwon masih dengan raut tidak percaya,

"kau cari tahu saja sendiri jawabannya, aku yakin, semua yang kau tanyai pasti mengatakan jika aku yang benar, kau benar – benar tidak sepintar yang aku duga ternyata, ck, nampaknya perusahaan telah salah memberikan promosi"

Ucapan pedas Kyuhyun sontak membuat Siwon terdiam, tak disangkal, ia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan itu. Ia berusaha keras untuk menjadi seorang pilot, dan ia telah membaca banyak buku agar tidak membuat perusahaan malu karena mempromosikannya, tapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi? Perusahaan salah memberikannya kesempatan? Ia tidak terima dengan perkataan itu, sungguh ia merasa tidak terima,

"tunggu" Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun yang sudah akan kembali berjalan ke arah mejanya, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan nampak tidak perduli,

"kau membaca semua jawabanku tidak lebih dari lima menit dan kau menyimpulkan jika jawabanku semua salah? Apa kau yakin sudah membacanya dengan benar?" Siwon menatap tidak terima ke arah Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum mengejeknya dan balas menatap Siwon, "jika kau tidak terima dengan apa yang sudah ku kerjakan kau bisa protes pada sajangnim, tapi, jika apa yang kuperiksa benar, maka kau akan menerima hukuman dari ku. Pertama, karena kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan bahasa sopan padaku, aku ini gurumu, meski nampaknya aku lebih muda darimu, kedua, kau tidak mempercayai kemampuanku? Ketiga, kau tidak bisa membaca namaku, dan keempat, apakah kau seorang penguntit? Memandangi seseorang yang tidak dikenal dari atas hingga ke bawah di sebuah supermarket apakah itu sopan? Aku beri kau waktu untuk mencari tahu semua jawabannya, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini, ah sebentar, besok aku akan melakukan ujian lagi padamu, baca semua materi yang ada di buku ini, dan kau harus memahaminya dalam waktu satu malam, pelajaran hari ini selesai" tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah buku yang tersampul rapi dan bertuliskan B777, lalu meninggalkan namja itu seorang diri, ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan ekspresi di wajah Siwon yang menunjukkan kemarahan serta tangannya yang mengepal erat membuat kertas yang ia pegang menjadi tidak berbentuk.

"mwo? Apa – apaan dia itu? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan memberikan pelajaran teori? Dia bahkan hanya memberikan kertas soal untuk ku jawab dan tidak memberitahu jawaban yang benar" Siwon mengomel panjang lebar, matanya lalu melihat buku yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dengan kesal Siwon mengambil buku itu dan membacanya, "eh?" wajahnya berubah heran saat membaca halaman depan buku yang seprtinya ditulis sendiri oleh seseorang itu, "Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon menoleh mencari – cari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang telah hilang dari pandangannya, "apa dia yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?" Siwon lagi – lagi menatap buku yang ada di tangannya dan membolak – balik isinya, semua yang tercatat di sana seperti sebuah rangkuman dari berbagai macam materi yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya, hanya saja ia lebih cepat paham dengan penjelasan yang ada di buku itu sekarang, "dia…" Siwon merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya, entah mengapa jantungnya terasa berdetak cukup keras saat ini.

.

.

"kudengar kau sedang jadi pengajar sekarang" seorang namja dengan seragam dan jas pilotnya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang deretan pesawat SJ Air,

"sepertinya berita cukup cepat menyebar ya" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, toh ia sudah tahu siapa itu.

Seseorang tersebut tertawa kecil dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun sambil menggeret kopernya, "berita kau keluar dari rumah sakit saja sudah berhembus sejak beberapa hari lalu, jika hanya berita kecil seperti ini rasanya tidak heran jika terdengar di telingaku. Cho Kyuhyun menjadi seorang pengajar, kau tahu, berapa banyak rekan kita yang bertaruh mengenai nasib muridmu itu, aigoo, aku merasa kasihan padanya"

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas kesamping dan tersenyum, "aku tidak semenakutkan itu"

"benarkah? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat ada sekitar tujuh atau delapan _pilot trainee_ yang akhirnya mengundurkan diri setelah dilatih olehmu" sesorang tersebut berpura – pura menghitung dengan jarinya dengan gerakan seperti mengingat – ingat,

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan tersebut, "hyung terlalu berlebihan, mereka saja yang tidak memiliki mental kuat"

"hey, mana ada orang yang bermental kuat jika kau suruh mereka olahraga setiap pagi dan menghafal beberapa buku tebal dalam waktu sebulan, ckck"

"kenapa? Bukankah dulu aku bisa melakukannya? Bahkan Kapten Lee…" kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mengingat gurunya yang sangat berjasa dulu saat ia masih menjadi _trainee_. Mengingat seseorang yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini untuk mengajarinya.

"Kyuhyun –ah?" namja yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun menatap khawatir kepadanya, "kau tidak apa – apa?"

Kyuhyun coba memaksakan seulas senyum dan mencoba menenangkan perasaannya, "ya, aku tidak apa – apa, aku hanya… teringat pada Kapten Lee…"

"Kyuhyun –ah…"

"sungguh, aku merasa bersalah padanya hyung, andaikata saat itu aku bersedia menggantikannya , Kapten Lee pasti masih bisa memarahiku saat ini dan kecelakaan itu…"

"Kyuhyun –ah… itu adalah murni kecelakaan, kalian sudah berusaha sangat keras saat itu, siapa yang bisa melawan kematian yang sudah diatur oleh Tuhan, bahkan, para keluarga korban pun tidak ada yang menyalahkan kru yang sedang bertugas, terlebih, apakah ada bedanya jika kau yang saat itu menjadi _pic_ nya? Jika Tuhan sudah menggariskan kematian bagi hambanya, tidak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya Kyuhyun -ah"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dan menghela nafas, uap putih keluar dari bibir namja itu, "aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri hyung" jawabnya pelan. Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan seseorang yang juga memiliki tanda empat garis kuning di jas yang ia kenakan, "jika saja saat itu aku menyadari _system auto pilot_ tidak bekerja, penumpang yang selamat akan lebih banyak, bahkan, mungkin tidak perlu ada korban yang meninggal"

Keheningan menyapa kedua namja yang sama – sama menjadi pilot kesayangan Leeteuk itu. Semilir angin dingin menerbangkan helaian demi helaian rambut mereka yang sudah tertata rapi. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sementara namja yang ada di hadapannya justru menatap lurus – lurus ke arah langit yang nampak cerah meski semalam sempat turun salju.

"semua bukan kesalahanmu Kyuhyun –ah, bukankah, penyidik sudah mengatakan hal itu, semua bukan karena _human error,_ kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik saat itu"

Kyuhyun masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya, angin semakin bertiup cukup kencang dan terus saja menerbangkan rambut keduanya, "hyung…" perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya, "bukankah hari ini hyung terbang? Kenapa hyung masih ada di sini dan memata – mataiku?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia sudah tidak ingin lagi membahas masalah tersebut.

Namja di hadapan Kyuhyun tersentak dengan kalimat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, ia merasa tidak percaya Kyuhyun merubah arah pembicaraan mereka dengan sengaja, tapi ia kemudian tertawa kecil, "aku hanya ingin menemuimu sebentar sebelum masuk pesawat, apa tidak boleh? Oh kenapa kau berhenti di depan pesawat yang akan ku terbangkan eum?" ucapnya mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun. Paham Kyuhyun sudah tidak ingin membahas tentang kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "aku tidak tahu kalau itu pesawat yang akan hyung terbangkan nanti, kebetulan saja mungkin, hyung tahu kan tempat ini adalah favoritku" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, ia memaksa perasaannya agar lebih baik dan menikmati suasana yang ada di bandara saat ini.

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu tertawa kecil, dia menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun, "arasseo arasseo, kau memang paling pintar mengelak"

"sudah sana pergi Kapten Jung Yunho, nanti jika pesawat mengalami _delay_ sajangnim akan memangkas habis gajimu, aku tidak mau hyung kesayanganku ini jatuh miskin hanya karena tidak digaji" ucap Kyuhyun pedas sambil bersedekap, sejujurnya ia ingin menyendiri saat ini, tanpa kehadiran siapapun, termasuk Yunho, orang yang paling dekat dengannya di SJ Air, "sudah sana, kenapa hyung masih di sini, jangan sampai hyung terlambat hanya karena mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik – baik saja" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh kekar Yunho agar menjauh darinya ketika namja itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Yunho tersenyum mengiyakan, namun, jika seseorang mampu membaca arti senyuman itu, dia pasti tahu jika senyuman yang ditampilkan Yunho adalah senyuman miris, selalu seperti ini, Kyuhyun selalu mengusir siapapun yang dekat dengannya jika ia sedang ada masalah. Kalau saja bisa, Yunho tidak ingin meninggalkan anak itu sendirian, tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tidak bisa egois dan melupakan tanggung jawabnya.

"hyung ppaliwa, kenapa masih di sini sih, sana cepat masuk ke kokpit dan berisap – siap" Kyuhyun lagi – lagi mendorong tubuh Yunho agar segera pergi dari dekatnya, ia tidak mau Yunho melihat sosoknya yang sedang berpura – pura kuat seperti sekarang.

Yunho kembali menepuk pundak Kyuhyun beberapa kali dan tersenyum lembut setelah berhasil menguasai perasaannya, "arasseo, nampaknya kau tidak ingin kutemani, hyung jadi merasa sedih" ucap Yunho berniat menggoda Kyuhyun agar namja itu tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho, "aniyo, bukan seperti itu hyung" balas Kyuhyun, ia merasa tidak enak sudah mengusir Yunho meski secara halus,

"aigoo aku tersinggung, hatiku sakit, dongsaeng kesayanganku mengusirku huhu" jawab Yunho sedikit mendramatisir keadaan dan berpura – pura memasang wajah sedih,

"ish aniyo kubilang, bukan begitu Yunho hyung, aish, hyung, mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud"

Cup.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar sempurna saat Yunho mengecup kilat pipi chubby tersebut. Namja itu tertawa terbahak – bahak dan berjalan santai meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menggeret kopernya, "bye dongsaeng ku yang manis, hyung menang lagi ne, jangan lupa hadiahnya harus sudah ada di meja apartmenku malam ini, aku akan mengeceknya nanti" Yunho membalikkan badannya dan berteriak ke arah Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya lagi, "uljima, kau terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis, asal kau tahu mataku ini setajam musang, aku bisa melihatmu dari dalam kokpit, jika aku melihat mu menangis, aku pastikan akan membatalkan penerbanganku pagi ini, kau mengerti?! Jadi jangan menangis!"

Kyuhyun lagi – lagi terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho, jangan menangis, ya, Yunho memang sangat mengenalnya dengan baik, Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya sebesar yang ia mampu dan berteriak "yak Yunho hyung menyebalkaaaann!" balasnya dan menggembungkan pipinya hingga bibirnya ikut terpout sempurna.

Yunho hanya tertawa dan mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, ia lalu memasang kaca mata hitamnya dan berjalan berbaur dengan para kru yang tadi bersamanya meski beberapa kali ia tetap menoleh ke belakang. Khawatir. Ya, ia sangat khawatir pada keadaan Kyuhyun. Emosi namja itu sering naik turun sejak kecelakaan itu. Sejak otak Kyuhyun telah tervonis dengan sebuah Fikiran menyakitkan. Fikiran menyakitkan yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh pilot. Fikiran yang bernama _Fear Of Flying._

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah setelah punggung Yunho sudah tak terlihat di matanya. Namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas dan meletakkan dagunya di atas pagar yang sedikit tertutup salju itu. Ia memandang lama seluruh badan pesawat yang masih terparkir rapi di hadapannya. Melihat berbagai kesibukan yang terjadi di _apron._ Mereka yang sibuk memasukkan barang – barang ke dalam bagasi pesawat, mengisi bahan bakar atau sekedar melakukan pengecekan singkat sebelum terbang.

Rasa rindu untuk terbang menggelayuti hati dan fikiran Kyuhyun, tak bisa dipungkiri, tiga tahun tidak berada dalam kokpit membuatnya merasa sedih dan tertekan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin mampu memegang kendali pesawat seperti dulu, "Kapten Lee… kenapa saat itu anda melindungiku… kenapa anda mengorbankan diri anda sendiri demi menyelamatkanku?"

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kawasan anjungan saat ia melihat Yunho sudah berada dalam kokpit. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan bandara Incheon dan menyetop sebuah taksi, "antarkan saya ke komplek pemakaman ya pak" ucapnya pelan, "ah sebelumnya, tolong mampir dulu ke toko bunga yang ada di ujung sebelah sana"

.

Siwon membuka pintu apartmentnya dengan tergesa – gesa, sungguh ia paling benci dengan musim dingin, ia tidak suka harus melawan udara yang selalu saja membuatnya harus mengenakan pakaian tebal. Siwon melemparkan kunci mobilnya begitu saja dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan,

"ahhh hangatnya…. Aigoo kapan musim dingin berakhir hufft" Siwon melepas mantel yang ia pakai dan kembali melemparnya ke sembarang arah, tangannya lalu mengambil buku yang tadi diberikan Kyuhyun padanya, lalu mulai membaca dengan serius setiap isi yang ada di sana. Mendadak ia seperti mengingat sesuatu, dengan cepat Siwon membuka tasnya dan mengambil kertas ujian yang tadi diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Namja tampan itu mendengus saat menyadari jawabannya memang salah. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk larut dalam memeriksa soal – soal pemberian Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan rasa kesal dan marahnya pada namja manis itu. Ia justru berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun, karena jika bukan karena namja itu ia pasti akan gagal dalam ujian sertifikasi nanti.

Aktifitas Siwon terhenti saat ia teringat cerita Kangin, namja itu bergegas meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah nama di mesin pencari, "Cho Kyuhyun" mata Siwon menyusuri berbagai artikel mengenai Kyuhyun, "jinjjayo?!" teriak Siwon saat ia membaca _track record_ namja manis tersebut, "ini benar – benar Cho Kyuhyun? 3 Februari 1988, dia lebih muda dariku tapi, prestasinya luar biasa sekali, jinjja, mendapatkan lisensi untuk menerbangkan _boeing_ dan _airbus_ hampir disemua type, ommooo" mata Siwon melotot saat membaca kalimat tersebut, ia bahkan menjauhkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan menatap horror ke depan, "dia benar – benar…" Siwon membaca lagi artikel yang tertulis di sana,. "Kyuhyun –ssi orang yang sangat disiplin dan keras saat melatih, karena Kyuhyun –ssi saya menyadari kesalahan saya untuk menjadi pilot. Dia tidak akan segan – segan mengatakan jelek jika memang jelek dan tidak ragu memuji jika memang bagus. Saya terlalu sombong saat berkata menjadi pilot adalah hal mudah" Siwon lagi – lagi terkejut saat membaca sebuah artikel, namja itu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, "pantas saja dia sedingin itu padaku, aigoo, kenapa aku tiba – tiba merinding, bagaimana dengan pembelajaranku besok?" Siwon menatap lekat buku yang tadi sempat ia pelajari, buru – buru namja itu meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali meraih buku dari Kyuhyun saat perintah namja yang menjadi gurunya itu terngiang di telinganya, "aku masih sayang nyawaku, sepertinya aku tidak boleh bermain – main jika diajari oleh nya, ommo, Tuhan ku tolong selamatkan aku besok, amin" Siwonpun kembali larut dalam pelajarannya.

.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah bukit yang merupakan pemakaman umum. Namja itu berjalan pelan menaiki beberapa undakan tangga untuk sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Setelah memberi penghormatan, Kyuhyun duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah makam. Nama keluarga Lee tertera di papan nisan yang terbuat dari batu, "annyeong Kapten Lee, apa kabar anda hari ini? Anda pasti merasa senang karena bisa terus berada di langit, ya kan? Berkumpul lagi dengan istri anda di sana, mungkin, anda sedang mengajak istri anda untuk menaiki pesawat di sana?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, "Kapten Lee, aku bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan ku dulu, seseorang yang merasa dirinya pintar, tapi ternyata ia tidak sepintar dugaannya" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "aku rasa, saat ini orang itu sedang belajar dengan keras membaca tulisan yang aku rangkum dalam satu buku" lanjut Kyuhyun. Yah memang yang ia ucapkan benar, saat ini Siwon sedang sangat serius belajar, "aku serasa menjadi anda saat mengajariku dulu" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa kecil namun kemudian ia terdiam.

"Kapten Lee, sampai saat ini, aku tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan anda saat kita bertemu pertama kali dulu"

 _"_ _Kyuhyun –ssi, menurutmu, pilot yang baik itu yang seperti apa?"_

"pilot yang baik itu seperti apa memangnya? Anda tidak pernah memberitahukan jawabannya hingga saat – saat terakhir anda, saat itu, anda malah memintaku menjadi pilot yang baik. Tapi aku tidak tahu, pilot yang baik itu seperti apa? Dan… mungkin aku memang tidak akan pernah mengetahui jawabannya karena aku sudah tidak mampu lagi berada dalam kokpit, aku merasa, diriku sudah bukan lagi seorang pilot saat ini, jadi, aku bahkan tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan anda sejak dulu hingga aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang pilot seperti sekarang"

Angin kencang tiba – tiba berhembus saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya, namja itu merasa tersentak, ia memperhatikan kiri dan kanannya, merasa ada suasana yang terasa janggal, bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri, takut. Ia merasa seprti ada yang sedang marah padanya, Kyuhyun lalu menatap nisan Kapten Lee yang masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya, "Kapten Lee… apakah anda tidak suka dengan keputusanku?"

Angin kencang kembali berhembus meski tidaklah sekuat tadi, seolah – olah hal itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi seorang pilot, aku tidak mampu menginjakkan kakiku di kokpit, bagaimana aku bisa tetap menjadi seorang pilot jika tempat di mana aku seharusnya berada sudah tidak mampu lagi kudatangi" teriak Kyuhyun, ia merasa tertekan, sedih, dan seluruh perasaan menyedihkan sedang ia rasakan saat ini, bahkan Kapten Lee, seseorang yang merupakan Guru dan panutannya selama di SJ Air pun tidak menyetujui keputusannya untuk berhenti, "kumohon mengertilah Kapten Lee, jangan siksa aku untuk kembali menjadi seorang pilot" lirih Kyuhyun, "aku memutuskan untuk menyerah, aku sudah menyerah, maafkan aku, anda pasti kecewa, tapi, aku sudah memutuskannya, aku akan berhenti" bisik Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari, jika setetes air yang entah datangnya dari mana jatuh membasahi nisan milik Kapten Lee, seolah – olah menjadi tanda bahwa seseorang yang ada di dalamnya tengah menangis sedih.

.

Hari yang cerah, itulah yang Siwon rasakan saat ini, salju tidak turun malam tadi, dan pagi ini matahari bersinar terang. Dengan senyum mengembang Siwon keluar dari dalam mobilnya, ia merasa percaya diri setelah semalaman membaca buku dari Kyuhyun dan memahami isinya, ini benar – benar diluar dugaan. Ia yang selalu harus memaksakan diri untuk membaca kali ini tidak perlu melakukan hal tersebut. Ia malah merasa senang dan terus – terusan membaca tulisan Kyuhyun, tidak ada rasa bosan yang ia rasakan. Tulisan Kyuhyun benar – benar membuatnya paham akan segala hal yang selama ini belum ia mengerti.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari dalam taksi dan bersiap masuk ke dalam kantor SJ Air yang terletak tidak jauh dari Bandara Incheon, sambil berlari Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan menyapanya, "selamat pagi Kyuhyun seongsaengnim, tidur anda nyenyak semalam?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap heran ke arah Siwon bukan heran karena namja itu tahu namanya, tapi heran melihat wajah ceria yang Siwon hadirkan pagi itu, "apa kau sedang mabuk? Atau otakmu bergeser karena belajar semalaman?"

"aniyo, aku hanya merasa senang saat ini, anda tahu, aku saaangaaaat ingin berterima kasih karena berkat buku ini aku jadi paham segalanya" Siwon tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan memasuki area kantor, menununjukkan kartu pengenal pada sekuriti yang menjaga dan berjalan bersama Kyuhyun memasuki lift menuju kelas yang akan ia tuju sebentar lagi,

"benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi tetap saja, kau tidak akan luput dari hukumanku"

"ne?" wajah Siwon berubah horror saat mendengar kalimat itu senyumnya menghilang sempurna, ia fikir Kyuhyun akan melupakan keinginannya untuk menghukumnya saat ia berterima kasih dan bersikap sopan pada namja itu,

"ayo ikut" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan lift saat benda kotak itu berhenti di lantai dua,

"y, ye" Siwon buru – buru mengikuti Kyuhyun dan menatap heran ruangan mereka berada saat ini.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong dan melewati sebuah jembatan panjang memutar yang menghubungkan kantor dengan hanggar pesawat milik SJ Air. Decak kagum terdengar keras dari bibir Siwon, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi hanggar, tapi melihat puluhan mekanik yang tengah sibuk memperbaiki pesawat adalah hal luar biasa menurutnya.

"kita ada perlu apa di hanggar?" tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan helm _safety_ padanya,

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan, namun bukannya berhenti namja itu malah berjalan keluar menuju wilayah yang cukup dekat dengan _runway_. Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu hanggar yang terlihat besar dan tinggi. Dari tempat itu mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas pesawat yang akan melakukan _take off_ ataupun _landing._

"kita mau apa kemari?" tanya Siwon penasaran, matanya menelusuri segala sudut, coba mencari tahu,

Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon dan tersenyum, "hukumanmu yang pertama akan dimulai setelah ini" ucap Kyuhyun tegas,

"ne?"

"hukumanmu adalah…"

Dor. Tiba – tiba sebuah suara tembakan terdengar memekikkan telinga, menghentikan kalimat Kyuhyun. Siwonpun reflek berteriak, "mwoya?!"

-tbc-

* * *

 _hayooo ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi? Khukhukhu_

 _akhirnyaaa updateeeee setelah sekian lama vakum(?) menulis inilah ff comeback ku, rasanya tidak percaya diri mengupdate cerita ini hmmm…_

 _hyunie ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah review dan follow atau favorite chap satu ff fly baby fly, hyunie senaaaaaanggg sekali jika kalian suka hehehe…_

 _chap duanya udah apdet nih, mianhae kalau agak ancur T_T ini belum sempat diedit sempurna karma saya sedang buru buru #alesan_

 _dan saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali buat someone yang tiap saat nerror supaya dilanjut ff nya, ini udah dilanjut yaa dongsaengkuuu, semoga suka._

 _Untuk dua ff yang lain akan segera saya kerjakan setelah ini, karena saya masih harus berkutat dengan pekerjaan dulu, tapi tetap akan saya update secepatnya._

 _Oh ya, ada yang minta kalau ff ini dibuat brothership, mianhae, sepertinya untuk cerita ini tidak mengarah ke sana, ya meski ada unsur brothershipnya, tapi cerita ini murni BL, mianhae #bow_

 _Di sini sejujurnya hyunie masih bingung, apakah Yunho jadi orang ketiga atau tidak, ada yang mau kasih idenya? Kkkk_

 _Semoga kalian suka, ditunggu lagi reviewnya, kalau ga review ga akan di lanjut hohoho~~~~~_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap depan_

 _-Chohyunnie-_

 _151003_


	3. Chapter 3

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pilot yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut jatuhnya sebuah pesawat mengalami Fear of Flying atau rasa takut untuk terbang, bertemu dengan Choi Siwon, seorang namja yang tengah berusaha meraih impiannya menjadi pilot terbaik, mampukah Siwon mengembalikan impian Kyuhyun yang telah dibuangnya jauh – jauh karena ketakutan yang dialaminya itu? Ataukah ia justru merelakan Kyuhyun menyerah begitu saja?

Fly Baby, Fly

Chohyunnie present

A wonkyu fanfiction

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Desclaimer : I have nothing except the story, semua cast punya Tuhan dan entertainment masing – masing

Warning : BL, DLDR, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, No Bash

.

 _Di udara kau adalah pemegang nyawa kami, tapi dalam hidup, Tuhan-lah yang mengatur semuanya,_

Happy Reading

 **Nb : Yang di bold dan italic itu flashback ya, bacanya pelan - pelan saja sambil dihayati kkk~~~~**

* * *

Siwon mengedip - ngedipkan matanya ketika melihat wajah Leeteuk dengan senyum yang merekah terlihat di kedua bola matanya. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari bibir Siwon. Namja itu masih terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan Leeteuk yang tiba - tiba.

"Ehem Siwon -ssi, apa kau ingin dipecat?" Suara lirih Leeteuk terdengar di telinga Siwon.

Menyadari keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi membuat Siwon langsung kalang kabut menundukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada pimpinan tertinggi SJ Air tersebut.

"Sa, sajangnim maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu jika anda..."

"Dor"

Belun sempat Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Siwon kembali terkejut, ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari tahu darimana suara tersebut berasal. Namun beda dengan Siwon yang merasa khawatir karna terdengar suara tembakan di bandara yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi, Kyuhyun hanya memandang Leeteuk malas.

"Sa, sajangnim, apakah ada teroris? Kenapa ada suara tembakan?" Raut wajah polos Siwon membuat Leeteuk ingin mengerjai namja itu lagi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya suara tembakan kembali terdengar dan wajah Siwon yang memucat dengan tindakannya yang sangat lucu semakin membuat Leeteuk berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal, namja itu meraih sebuah benda yang ada di tangan Leeteuk sementara tangannya yang lain meraih pergelangan lengan Siwon. Membuat namja itu menyadari suara apa yang sebenarnya terdengar sejak tadi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa huh, di bandara ini tidak mungkin ada suara tembakan, jika ada teroris atau hal berbahaya sudah pasti kita akan disuruh mengungsi" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan dering pesan ponsel milik Leeteuk yang berupa suara tembakan, "Dan juga anda Sajangnim, berapa usia anda sebenarnya bermain - main begini" Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel Leeteuk yang tadi ia ambil.

Siwon masih tidak mengerti, ia memiringkan kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bergantian, "Jadi? Tidak ada suara pistol? Hanya?"

"Maafkan aku Siwon -ssi, kau pasti terkejut, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi" Ucap Leeteuk hangat. Namun kalimat pria itu terhenti saat matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Senyum tipis ia tunjukkan tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

Siwon hendak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika ia menyadari tangan kanan Kyuhyun masih memegang lengannya. Namja itu termenung sesaat, ia hanya memandang tautan erat itu dalam diam. Siwon bisa merasakan kelembutan tangan Kyuhyun. Aneh, bukankah tangan seorang pilot tidak mungkin bisa selembut ini?

Siwon tidak melakukan apapun pada tangan Kyuhyun tersebut. Entah kenapa ia begitu menikmati saat ini. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang nampaknya masih belum menyadari tindakannya.

Ada getaran aneh di dada Siwon ketika memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Kembali Siwon merasa aneh pada dirinya, kenapa ia merasa Kyuhyun seperti sedang menyimpan kesedihan? Pancaran matanya saat memandang sebuah pesawat dengan type 777 terlihat begitu sendu.

Nyut... Siwon mendadak merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi, melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu lekat menatap sebuah pesawat membuatnya sedih. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja di hadapannya ini?

Siwon kembali memutar ingatannya. Saat itu, ia juga melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis sambil memandang ke arah pesawat yang ada di apron area.

Siwon ingin sekali bertanya, namun, suara Leeteuk menyadarkannya. Namja itu bahkan lupa jika di depannya sedang berdiri atasan tertingginya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bergandengan eoh?" Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada menyindir.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan lengan Siwon. Sedikit warna merah nampak samar terlihat di pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Hal itu tentu tidak luput dari pandangan Leeteuk.

"Aigoo, jika kalian bukan anak - anak kesayanganku aku sudah pasti memecat kalian berdua karena tidak menganggapku ada di sini" Gurau Leeteuk. Namun Siwon justru menanggapi lain gurauan tersebut.

"Maafkan saya sajangnim" Ucap Siwon langsung sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ck kau ini sedang di skors masih juga mau menambah kesalahan eoh, apa perlu aku tambah lagi hukuman mu?"

"A, jangan sajangnim, jebal, jangan tambah hukuman saya, dua hari tidak terbang saja sudah terasa seperti neraka"

Ucapan Siwon menyentakkan Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengepalkan jari - jarinya dengan kuat. Dua hari tidak terbang? Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang sudah tiga tahun tidak menyentuh kokpit? Nerakapun sudah terlewat olehnya.

Leeteuk sedikit berdehem ketika ia melihat ada perubahan di raut muka Kyuhyun.

"Siwon -ssi sudahlah aku hanya bercanda, kau ini serius sekali. Ah ya apa kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini?" Ucap Leeteuk tenang, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu pesawat yang tengah di cek kondisinya di hanggar.

Leeteuk meminta Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Pria yang masih terlihat tampan diusianya yang tidak muda lagi itu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan semua karyawan yang ia lewati langsung menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat kepadanya.

Langkah kaki Leeteuk terhenti di depan tangga yang akan membawanya ke pintu pesawat. Pria itu mendongak ke atas, "Apa kau ingat kemarin kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Kyuhyun -ssi dan ia memberikan hukuman padamu?"

Siwon mengangguk, namun ia tidak mengerti apa hubungannya hukuman Kyuhyun dengan kedatangan Leeteuk kemari?

Mengerti akan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Siwon, Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, "Siwon -ssi, ikut aku"

Mata Siwon melebar, ia memandang Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian, namun Kyuhyun terlihat tidak perduli dan justru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau mematuhi perintah ku? Apa kau mau di pecat?" Suara Leeteuk terdengar mengerikan di telinga Siwon.

"A, bukan begitu Sajangnim, tapi... Kenapa anda sampai mau repot - repot memberikan hukuman itu kepada saya? Bukankah itu adalah tugas Kyuhyun -ssi?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab, ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Mau tak mau Siwon pun mengikuti bosnya itu.

"Kau tidak usah ikut Kyuhyun -ssi" Ucap Leeteuk pelan. Mata Siwon melirik ke posisi bawah dimana Kyuhyun berdiri. Kernyitan heran di dahinya menunjukkan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang bergema di otaknya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Namja manis itu kemudian hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi tangga. Ia ingin sekali ikut naik ke atas sebenarnya. Tapi apa daya, kakinya sudah mulai bergetar hanya dengan melihat dari bawah. Jika ia memaksakan diri untuk naik ke atas ia hanya akan merepotkan semua orang nantinya.

Kyuhyun merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hidup, bernafas, nyawanya pun masih ada di dalam tubuhnya tapi ia merasa jiwanya kosong. Ketika mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi di belakang, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak atau bahkan menjatuhkan dirinya dari ketinggian, namun Tuhan mungkin masih sayang padanya atau mungkin Tuhan tidak suka dengannya sehingga memberinya kekejaman seperti ini. Sama seperti pikiran - pikirannya yang terdahulu, Kyuhyun lebih memilih mati -jika bisa- daripada menghadapi hidup yang seperti ini.

Lagi, Kyuhyun mendongak ke atas. Ada perasaan iri di hatinya. Bagaimana Siwon begitu tenang berdiri di dalam badan pesawat. Sementara ia hanya bisa memandang dari bawah. Kyuhyun merasakan panas di bagian matanya. Air mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata bak boneka itu. Ia ingin bisa berada di sana juga. Ia ingin kembali terbang. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat - kuat agar tidak ada air mata yang menetes. Ia cengkeram erat dadanya. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul.

Melalui ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Siwon dan Leeteuk berada dalam kokpit. Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyum terkembang di bibir Siwon dan itu menghantamnya dengan telak. Namja itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat ke atas lagi, sudah cukup hatinya merasa terluka. Dan cukup kali ini ia membiarkan satu air matanya lolos membasahi pipinya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, dari dalam kokpit, Siwon dan Leeteuk sama - sama memandang namja itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Leeteuk memegang tangan Siwon, membuat namja tampan itu menoleh. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir pria tersebut.

"Apakah ini hukuman yang sulit untukmu?" Lirih Leeteuk,

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, hukuman? Apakah Leeteuk tengah memberinya hukuman? "Maksud anda sajangnim?"

Leeteuk berjalan menuju arah kokpit dan duduk di kursi bagian kiri. Ia kemudian meminta Siwon untuk duduk di kursi co-pilot.

"Apa kau ingat kecelakaan yang menimpa SJ Air tiga tahun lalu?" Tanya Leeteuk membuka perbincangan. Siwon mengangguk sebagai responnya, "Kecelakaan itu, bukan hanya menimbulkan luka fisik, tapi juga menimbulkan luka hati yang sangat dalam bagi Kyuhyun" Mata Siwon melebar ketika Leeteuk menyebut nama Kyuhyun, "Dia.. Mengalami _fear of flying_ "

" _Fear of flying_? Maksud anda..."

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil, ia memandang lekat ke arah Siwon, "Maafkan aku Siwon -ssi, tapi, bisakah aku minta tolong pada mu? Mungkin, aku akan memberikan hukuman yang akan sulit bagimu"

Siwon balas memandang Leeteuk, lalu ia beralih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan pelan meninggalkan hanggar melalui jendela kokpit.

"Sajangnim..."

.

.

Angin musim dingin menerpa wajah tampan Siwon. Sejak pembicaraannya dengan Leeteuk selesai pandangan namja tampan itu terlihat menerawang. Langkah kakinya terasa berat saat menaiki tangga menuju kawasan anjungan. Saat merasa sedang resah Siwon selalu berdiri di sana hingga pikirannya tenang.

-Flashback-

 ** _"Kau ingat hukuman yang kuberikan padamu saat itu? Ketika kau terlambat melakukan taxi?" Tanya Leeteuk, Siwon mengangguk sebagai balasan, "Saat itu, aku sengaja memberikan hukuman skorsing dan memberimu seorang guru untuk mengajar teori. Karena, aku sengaja ingin mempertemukan mu dengan Kyuhyun."_**

 ** _"Kenapa anda berbuat seperti itu sajangnim?"_**

 ** _Pandangan Leeteuk menerawang, namun kedua tangannya memegang kemudi pesawat, "Aku juga tidak tahu...begitu melihat mu aku langsung merasa jika kau akan cocok dengan Kyuhyun" Terang Leeteuk, "Kalian berdua memiliki sifat yang mirip" Leeteuk kembali memandang Siwon, "Apa kau bersedia membantu ku? Untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun seperti dulu, seperti saat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi" Pinta Leeteuk penuh harap._**

 ** _Siwon hanya diam dan tak mampu menjawab. Ia tahu ini merupakan perintah dari atasannya secara langsung. Tapi, jika ia tidak berhasil mengemban perintah itu apakah yang terjadi?_**

 ** _"Kau tidak perlu takut Siwon -ssi, apapun hasilnya pada Kyuhyun aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Sudah banyak psikiater yang anak itu datangi, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil, karena itu aku tidak terlalu menuntut terlalu banyak padamu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba lebih banyak psikiater lagi untuk menangani Kyuhyun" Seperti mampu membaca pikiran Siwon, Leeteuk berbicara dengan tenang, "Kumohon pertimbangkanlah permintaan ku ini"_**

-Flashback End-

.

.

.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, saat itu, Leeteuk lebih terlihat seperti memohon daripada memberi perintah. Siwon menggaruk - garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Ia harus bersikap seperti apa pada Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun tahu mengenai niat Leeteuk menjadikannya psikiater untuk namja manis itu? Meski pernah belajar tentang ilmu itu, tapi Siwon tidak terlalu dalam mempelajarinya. Walau begitu ia tahu dasar - dasar untuk melakukan pendekatan pada seseorang yang memiliki trauma.

Langkah kaki Siwon terhenti ketika kedua bola matanya menatap satu sosok yang sejak tadi berada dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun. Namja itu memandang sendu ke arah sebuah pesawat yang ada di hadapannya. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan mengerti kemana namja itu sebenarnya memandang. Kokpit. Ruang kontrol yang menjadi pusat dalam mengendalikan pesawat.

Siwon terdiam di tempatnya, hanya dengan sekali lihat saja Siwon tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat menderita. Ia bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran namja itu. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya. Semilir angin dingin sedikit membuatnya menggigil, namun Siwon tidak perduli. Ia berhenti tepat di samping Kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Hati Siwon mencelos ketika kesedihan yang tadi ia lihat dari jauh sangat berbeda dibanding dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Jantung Siwon entah mengapa seperti di tusuk - tusuk oleh ribuan pisau.

Siwon kembali teringat wajah Kyuhyun yang menangis kala itu. Jadi inikah alasannya. Siwon memandang punggung Kyuhyun dari belakang. Mendadak matanya memanas. Punggung itu terasa begitu kecil. Siwon ingin sekali merengkuh punggung itu dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik - baik saja. Kyuhyun pasti bisa terbang lagi. Tangan Siwon perlahan terulur sekedar ingin merangkul namja itu namun ia tidak jadi melakukannya, Siwon memilih untuk mundur selangkah.

Kyuhyun masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Siwon karena matanya hanya fokus pada kokpit yang terlihat di hadapannya. Berbagai macam pikiran berputar - putar di kepala Kyuhyun, semakin ia berfikir, semakin ia merasa pusing, namja itu bahkan tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali, padahal sejak tadi angin terus saja berhembus.

Di sisi lain Siwon merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Namja itu bisa membeku kedinginan jika terus diam di tempat ini.

Dengan perlahan Siwon melepaskan coat yang ia kenakan. Dan tanpa kata – kata, Siwon menyampirkan coat tersebut di bahu Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu terkejut dan menoleh. Wajah Siwon langsung terlihat di matanya. Keduanya hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu Siwon disini.

Siwon memandang lekat mata Kyuhyun yang nampak indah baginya. Bola matanya yang besar dan nampak seperti boneka benar - benar menghipnotisnya. Siwon bahkan tidak sadar jika kedua tangannya masih berada di coat yang ia pakaikan kepada Kyuhyun. Namun Siwon sangat sadar, meski mata itu terlihat indah, tapi tidak ada kebahagiaan di sana. Siwon tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun hidup dengan penuh tekanan selama tiga tahun terakhir. Entah mengapa Siwon benar - benar ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang bahagia. Bukan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tertekan seperti ini.

.

 ** _"Siwon -ssi, apa kau tahu kenapa pesawat bisa naik turun, berbelok ke kiri dan ke kanan, miring ke kiri dan kanan dengan baik?"_**

 ** _"Tentu saja karena ada..."_**

 ** _Belum lagi Siwon melanjutkan jawabannya tapi Leeteuk lebih dulu memotong, "aku tidak membicarakan soal aileron (bagian yang membuat pesawat bank ke kiri atau ke kanan), elevator atau rudder yang membuat pesawat naik turun atau belok ke kiri dan ke kanan"_**

 ** _Siwon memandang Leeteuk bingung, "Apakah ada hal lain?"_**

 ** _Kini gantian Leeteuk yang memandang Siwon, "Menurut mu apa? Memang, seluruh komponen yang ada di pesawat bahkan yang terkecil sekalipun sangat memiliki fungsi penting. Tapi, dalam satu hal bagian ini adalah hal yang membedakan pesawat dengan yang lainnya" Pandangan Leeteuk mulai menerawang, "Sayap... Pesawat memiliki sayap..." Siwon menahan nafasnya saat menyadari pandangan mata Leeteuk berubah_**.

 ** _Siwon nampaknya mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Leeteuk. Namja itu reflek menoleh memandang keluar jendela kokpit. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan semakin menjauhi kawasan hanggar._**

 ** _"Sayap itu adalah perwakilan dari pilot dan co-pilot. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika salah satu sayap itu patah?" Pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat kedua mata Siwon terbuka lebar, "Saat ini... Sayap di tempat Kyuhyun -ssi berada tengah patah, dan dia sedang dalam keadaan terjun bebas... menuju kehancuran..."_**

 ** _Siwon menahan nafasnya. Leeteuk memang tadi sudah menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun, namun Siwon tidak tahu jika keadaannya separah itu._**

 ** _"Kau tahu, jika pesawat mengalami mati mesin, dia masih bisa melayang di udara karena adanya sayap. Tapi, jika sayap itu patah, bisakah dia tetap melayang di udara?" Leeteuk berbicara dengan pandangan menerawang entah kemana, "Karena itu Siwon -ssi, aku bergantung padamu. Aku percayakan seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai putraku sendiri padamu.." Ada nada permohonan dalam kalimat itu, "menurutmu, apakah sayap yang patah itu masih bisa diperbaiki?" Tanya Leeteuk._**

 ** _Siwon diam sejenak. Ia nampak berfikir, "Jika patahnya tidak terlalu parah mungkin bisa, tapi, jika benar - benar hancur mungkin akan sulit..." Siwon seakan tersadar oleh kata - katanya sendiri. Ia memandang Leeteuk yang tersenyum ke arahnya._**

 ** _"Benar Siwon -ssi, sayap Kyuhyun -ssi masih bisa diperbaiki asalkan tidak hancur, dia masih bisa terbang jika kau menemukan cara untuk memperbaikinya. Dan perbaikan itu tergantung dari para mekanik . Saat ini, kau adalah mekanik itu Siwon -ssi, kenapa sayap itu bisa patah, bisakah di perbaiki sebelum akhirnya sayap itu hancur berantakan. Semua ada di tangan mu Siwon -ssi, kehidupan Kyuhyun, impiannya, cita - citanya, semua ada di tanganmu. Kau bisa menyelamatkannya, tapi kau juga bisa menghancurkannya"_**

Siwon tercekat ketika percakapannya dengan Leeteuk tadi kembali terngiang, bagaimana bisa Leeteuk mengatakan semua hal itu padanya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Kyuhyun. Mereka baru saja bertemu, kenapa Leeteuk begitu mempercayainya untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun?

Siwon kembali memandang wajah Kyuhyun, tangannya perlahan terulur untuk menyentuh wajah namja manis itu. Mata Siwon bisa melihat ada getaran kecil di tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun sedang menahan tangis. Dan Siwon sangat sedih ketika ia menyadari kenapa Kyuhyun sampai seperti itu.

 ** _"Inilah hukuman mu yang sebenarnya Siwon -ssi.. Aku menghukummu dengan memintamu menyembuhkan Kyuhyun"_**

Kalimat Leeteuk kembali terngiang di telinga Siwon. Namja tampan itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan lekat.

Keduanya kembali saling berpandangan dengan sorot mata yang berbeda, masih dengan tangan Siwon yang terulur ke depan. Siwon merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyunpun tahu jika Siwon merasa kasihan padanya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terkejut kenapa Siwon bersikap seperti itu setelah berbicara dengan Leeteuk. Sejak awal, Kyuhyun sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Leeteuk.

 ** _"Sejak awal, anda memang berniat untuk mempertemukan ku dengan Choi Siwon kan, sajangnim" Suara rendah Kyuhyun terdengar di dalam ruangan presdir SJ Air. Menjadikan ku sebagai guru dari Siwon hanya akal - akalan anda saja. Bukankah begitu? Lalu anda terlihat membuatku memberikan soal - soal yang sulit untuk Siwon -ssi dan membuatnya menerima hukuman dariku. Kemudian anda muncul dan bersikap jika andalah yang akan menghukum nya"_**

 ** _Leeteuk tertawa mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Anak itu memang sangat cerdas, ia bisa memahami maksudnya dengan baik. Leeteuk tidak menyalahkan kata - kata Kyuhyun karena semua itu memang benar._**

 ** _"Wae? Kenapa anda melakukan itu? Aku tidak perlu orang seperti dia, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?"_**

 ** _Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya, memandang lekat pilot muda nya itu, "Apa kau ingin terbang? Apa keinginanmu untuk terbang masih ada di hatimu? Aku akan melakukan apapun... Apapun agar kau bisa kembali terbang" Leeteuk meraih dua tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, "percayalah padaku, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, karena aku yakin Siwon -ssi pasti bisa menyembuhkan ketakutan mu"_**

 ** _"Kenapa harus dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun,_**

 ** _"Karena dia sama seperti mu..." Kyuhyun tertegun, Leeteuk melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya, "Karena aku melihat mu dalam dirinya. Seseorang yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang pilot, seseorang... Yang sangat mencintai langit, seseorang... Yang tersenyum begitu bahagia ketika ia berada di udara, menerbangkan pesawat dan membawa banyak orang menuju kebahagiaan" Leeteuk menggerakkan tangannya, kali ini ganti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, "Apa kau mau percaya pada orang tua ini?"_**

 ** _Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk lama dengan matanya yang mulai dipenuhi airmata. Meski hanya sesaat dan sangat pelan, Leeteuk bisa melihat jika Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya._**

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam - dalam dan membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, "Aku sudah tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Wajah Siwon terlihat terkejut, jadi Kyuhyun tahu jika ia sengaja diskorsing dan sengaja dipertemukan dengan namja manis itu.

"Tidak masalah buatku. Asal kau bisa membuatku berada di sana lagi, aku menerima semua yang diminta oleh ajussi tua itu" Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah belakang. Dan Siwon sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun melalui kata - katanya tersebut.

"Apakah... Kau percaya padaku Kyuhyun -ssi?" Tanya Siwon. Ia sudah menarik kembali tangannya dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, bersandar di pagar pembatas.

Kyuhyun mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Siwon dan ikut berdiri di sampingnya. Coat Siwon masih tersampir di tubuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun merasa hangat. Bukan hangat karena tubuhnya yang terhalang dari udara dingin. Tapi hatinya yang mulai menghangat.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Siwon tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya padaku, kau boleh percaya padaku atau tidak. Itu semua kau yang memutuskan" Siwon mengganti posisi berdirinya dengan menghadap ke depan, ia memandang sebuah pesawat yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, semilir angin di musim dingin kembali bertiup. Rambut ikalnya bergerak kesana kemari terkena tiupan angin. Begitupun dengan coat milik Siwon yang ia kenakan ikut berkibar - kibar terkena angin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia masih merasa ragu dengan namja di hadapannya. Memang, jika dilihat dari kemampuan terbangnya Siwon bisa dibilang di atas rata – rata, tapi, ia tidak tahu apakah Siwon benar – benar bisa menyembuhkan ketakutannya.

"Kyuhyun –ssi, aku tahu apa yang menimpamu, aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Meski aku tidak bisa memberikan kepastian kapan kau sembuh, tapi, setidaknya biarkan aku untuk mencoba mengobatimu dulu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa agar kau bisa kembali terbang" Ucap Siwon lagi, namja itu mengatakan kalimat tersebut masih dengan tetap memandang pesawat di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Siwon, kata – kata namja itu sama persis dengan milik Leeteuk. Apakah kali ini ia bisa kembali percaya jika ia bisa sembuh? Sementara selama tiga tahun ini ia kesana kemari mencari orang yang bisa membantu menyembuhkannya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa terharu. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali bersedia membantunya dan tidak mentertawakannya. Mata Kyuhyun kembali memanas, ia seakan - akan bisa menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, bukan karena dinginnya udara tapi karena menahan tangis. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat - kuat. Ia merasa bahagia. Ia merasa sangat bahagia, ketika ada seseorang yang akan terus membantunya hingga ia bisa kembali ke kokpit.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya ketika tubuhnya mendadak tertarik ke arah lain, dan perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Siwon tengah menariknya dalam pelukan namja tersebut.

Siwon menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menangis, dan tanpa kata - kata namja itu membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Siwon memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun di dadanya dan memeluk punggung namja itu, memberikan belaian belaian lembut, "Menangislah Kyuhyun -ssi menangislah, keluarkan semua yang ada di hatimu, kau tidak perlu malu untuk menangis" Bisik Siwon lembut.

Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya ketika isakan demi isakan Kyuhyun terdengar di telinganya. Kyuhyun menangis begitu hebat dalam pelukannya. Meski namja itu tidak membalas pelukannya tapi Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tetap merasa nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Siwon tidak berkata apapun setelahnya, ia hanya tetap memberikan usapan lembut di punggung Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu betul Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Namun namja itu juga bukan orang yang sulit menerima orang lain.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun menutup hatinya karena ia merasa tidak berguna untuk tetap hidup. Karena itulah Siwon coba membantu Kyuhyun. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dengan menyentuh hatinya terlebih dulu. Dengan cara apa ia melakukan itu? Pelukan. Benar. Sebuah pelukanlah yang diperlukan Kyuhyun. Pelukan hangat yang menyatakan jika ia akan selalu bersamanya, menemaninya dan membantunya. Sebuah pelukan yang lebih berarti daripada ribuan kalimat - kalimat manis yang belum tentu menyentuh hatinya.

Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras ketika Siwon tidak mengatakan "Uljima" padanya. Kyuhyun menyadari, jika pelukan dan perlakuan yang diberikan Siwon sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan dari Yunho.

Jung Yunho adalah seseorang yang sudah dia anggap hyung nya sendiri. Namun, ketika ia menangis, ketika ia merasa sedih Yunho selalu memintanya untuk berhenti menangis, ia tidak boleh menangis. Dan hal itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon.

Siwon memberikan Kyuhyun sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Rasa percaya pada orang lain. Rasa bergantung pada orang lain. Siwon bahkan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak perlu malu untuk menangis.

Perlahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menjuntai di samping tubuhnya ia angkat, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon dengan erat dan ia makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. Menangis di sana hingga ia merasa semua bebannya terangkat. Dan Siwon, namja itu tidak mengucapkan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis sepuasnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, dari kejauhan Leeteuk memperhatikan apa yang sejak tadi mereka lakukan, pemimpin tertinggi SJ Air itu tersenyum lembut, "Apa kau tahu Siwon -ssi, hal apa yang bisa membuat sayap yang hancur kembali bisa digunakan? Itu adalah keajaiban. Keajaiban yang muncul dari kerja keras, dari ketulusan, dari rasa sayang dan dari cinta yang ada dalam diri para mekanik... Aku harap, penilaian ku terhadap mu tidak salah, Siwon -ssi".

.

.

-Fly Baby, Fly-

.

.

Siwon menyerahkan segelas kopi hangat kepada Kyuhyun sementara tangannya yang lain memegang gelas kopi miliknya sendiri. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di kantin kantor SJ Air.

Kyuhyun menerima kopi itu dengan gumaman terima kasih terlontar di bibirnya, namja manis itu menghirup seteguk kopi tersebut dan merasakan kehangatan mulai melingkupi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika ia sudah menangis selama hampir dua jam. Matanya terlihat begitu bengkak dan merah. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa membuka kedua matanya.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun dan meneguk kopinya, setelahnya ia memegang erat - erat gelas kertas kopi tersebut, membiarkan rasa hangat melingkupi kedua tangannya yang hampir membeku. Dua jam berdiri di luar tanpa coat benar - benar membuatnya kedinginan, tapi Siwon tidak menyesal melakukan itu. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu Kyuhyun -ssi?" Tanya Siwon pelan,

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas kopinya di meja dan menghela nafasnya, "Aku merasa jauh lebih baik" Bisik Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Siwon.

"Kau tahu, menangis itu kadang bisa membuat hati kita merasa lebih tenang. Seperti saat kau sedang marah, kau akan meluapkan semuanya. Begitupun dengan menangis, jadi, ketika kau merasa tidak tahan lagi kau bisa menangis, itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan lekat, "Siwon -ssi, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa, "Aku? Aku adalah pilot di SJ Air, sama sepertimu" Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun berdecih kesal, kalau itu ia juga tahu, "Kyuhyun -ssi" Siwon menghentikan tawanya dan berbicara dengan nada serius, "Semua orang memiliki rasa takut, entah yang terlihat atau tidak"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia memandang Siwon dari samping dengan lekat, entah mengapa ia begitu nyaman mendengarkan semua kalimat Siwon, tidak ada bantahan sedikitpun darinya atas kata - kata Siwon.

"Yang membedakan ketakutan setiap orang hanyalah bagaimana cara mereka mengatasinya. Ada yang lari menghindar, ada yang diam di tempat, dan ada yang berlari melawan ketakutan tersebut. Menurutmu kau berada di bagian yang mana?" Tanya Siwon, ia balas memandang Kyuhyun, tepat di kedua matanya.

Lagi - lagi Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia coba mengingat - ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini, "Aku... Tidak tahu" Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Siwon tetap memandang lekat Kyuhyun, ia menghela nafasnya, "Kau lebih buruk dari ketiganya" Jawaban itu membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar.

"Apa katamu?" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima,

"Itu benar, dari cerita yang kudengar dari sajangnim kau lebih buruk dari ketiga contoh yang kusebutkan tadi" Pandangan mata Siwon berubah dingin, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa takut, "Kau ingin membuang nyawa yang diberikan Tuhan padamu. Sedangkan di tempat lain, banyak orang yang menginginkan nyawa itu. Hanya karena kau merasa takut, kau menyia - nyiakan hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan padamu karena kau tetap berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa penumpang lain meski jumlahnya tidak seberapa" Suara Siwon nampak bergetar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu, ia ingin segera menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia tidak perlu takut dan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, rasa trauma itu muncul dari ketakutan dan penyesalan di dalam hati, "Seorang pilot, adalah profesi yang dianggap sangat luar biasa bagi orang lain, namun, bagi kita yang menjalaninya, semua itu serasa beban yang harus kita tanggung. Nyawa ratusan orang yang ada di pundak kita, itukah yang membuat banyak orang hangga atas profesi kita?"

"Siwon -ssi..."

"Kecelakaan, Kematian, itu adalah hal yang pasti membayangi kita saat bertugas, dan kita, harus tetap mengutamakan keselamatan penumpang dibanding keselamatan kita sendiri, dan kau seharusnya bersyukur karena masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain Kyuhyun -ssi, mereka yang tidak bisa kau selamatkan, adalah orang - orang yang memberikan nyawa nya untuk orang lain yang lebih memerlukan hidup. Saat seorang pilot mampu menyelamatkan penumpang dari kecelakaan yang mengerikan meski itu hanya satu orang, itu adalah sesuatu yang perlu kau syukuri. Kau boleh sedih dan berduka, tapi hidup mu tetap harus berjalan, kau boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tapi ingatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan saat itu, hal apa yang sudah kau perbuat untuk tetap mendaratkan pesawat tanpa mesin yang bekerja, tanpa navigasi yang membantu, tanpa auto pilot yang mengembalikan pesawat ke posisi stabil, jika itu aku, mungkin tidak akan ada satupun yang selamat, tapi kau, kau berhasil menyelamatkan orang lain Kyuhyun -ssi" Suara Siwon terdengar semakin bergetar dan mata namja itu nampak berkaca-kaca, "Kau... Kau menyelamatkan adikku..." Setetes air mata akhirnya mengalir di pipi Siwon.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, apa tadi yang Siwon katakan? Menyelamatkan siapa?

"Adikku... Berada dalam pesawat itu tiga tahun lalu, ia berniat melakukan ujian untuk masuk ke universitas di Seoul, dan berkat kau yang berusaha meminimalisir kondisi benturan pesawat dengan daratan, kau berhasil menyelamatkan adikku dan impiannya" Kali ini ganti Siwon yang terisak.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari sana, ia yang selama ini selalu merasa bodoh karena merasa tidak bisa menyelamatkan seluruh penumpang, ia yang merasa seharusnya bisa melakukan pendaratan darurat dengan benar. Ia yang selalu merasa bayang - bayang kesalahannya terus menghantuinya ternyata... Ternyata... Telah menyelamatkan impian orang lain, orang lain yang berhasil ia selamatkan.

Selama ini ia terus memikirkan penumpang yang secara tidak langsung telah ia bunuh karena kecelakaan itu, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana penumpang yang berhasil selamat, bagaimana mereka yang tetap bertahan hidup dan melanjutkan impiannya.

Air mata menetes di pipi Kyuhyun, namja itu ikut terisak ketika kalimat Siwon menghantamnya begitu keras.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun -ssi, terima kasih karena kau melakukan pendaratan darurat yang mengerikan itu dengan baik, terima kasih" Siwon menghapus air matanya.

Ia lalu memegang pundak Kyuhyun yang kembali meneteskan air matanya, perlahan Siwon menghapus air yang mengalir itu dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku tidak meminta mu untuk bisa mengatasi ketakutan mu dengan cepat, aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal Kyuhyun -ssi, jika kau mau berusaha, semua akan menjadi lebih baik, disaat satu usaha gagal cobalah dengan yang lainnya. Sampai kau menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengatasi trauma mu aku akan selalu disampingmu, aku, tidak akan pernah pergi dari mu, meski kau mengusirku sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah pergi. Itu adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu yang membuat adikku tetap hidup"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat - kuat, ia kembali meneteskan air matanya dan Siwon dengan lembut menghapus air mata tersebut.

"N, ne.. Terima kasih.. Siwon -ssi.." Ucap Kyuhyun disela tangisannya, "Aku... Aku percaya padamu... Jadi.. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, arraseo"

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk, namja tampan itu lalu membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu kembali ingin menangis. Perlakuan Siwon yang begitu tulus padanya membuatnya merasa bahwa ia bisa mempercayai namja di hadapannya ini.

"Siwon -ssi.." Panggil Kyuhyun, wajahnya nampak memerah, dan bibirnya mengerucut imut, membuat kening Siwon mengernyit heran,

"Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon,

"Bolehkah... Bolehkah aku.. Memelukmu..." Ucapan itu nampak seperti bisikan, sangat pelan, Kyuhyun langsung menunduk malu, meminta hal tersebut pada orang yang baru di kenal apakah wajar? Tapi jujur, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai pelukan Siwon, entah mengapa pelukan namja itu berbeda dengan orang - orang yang pernah memeluknya. Ia merasa nyaman, ia merasa tenang, dan ia merasa aman.

Siwon tertawa ketika telinganya mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa! Tidak sopan! Biar bagaimanapun aku ini sunbae mu di SJ Air!" Kyuhyun merajuk kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya. Sebal. Kyuhyun sangat sebal. Ia sudah membuang harga dirinya jauh - jauh demi bisa mengatakan kalimat tersebut tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Sebuah tawaan. Aish Kyuhyun ingin sekali melempar Siwon dari ruangan lantai tiga itu.

Namun belum sempat pikiran itu ia realisasikan, Siwon sudah kembali menariknya dalam pelukannya, tawa namja itu terhenti, "Kapanpun kau ingin memelukku, peluk saja, tidak perlu memintanya. Aku akan dengan senang hati memelukmu seperti ini" Bisik Siwon lembut di telinga Kyuhyun. Namja itu menghirup dalam - dalam aroma rambut Kyuhyun yang sepertinya memakai shampoo dengan wangi apel yang segar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Siwon. Namja itu, berhasil membuka satu pintu yang terkunci di hatinya, masih ada pintu - pintu lain yang masih belum terbuka, tapi Kyuhyun yakin, Siwon pasti bisa menemukan kuncinya yang sudah ia buang entah kemana.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon, ia menikmati wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Siwon, menghirup dalam - dalam aroma yang memberinya ketenangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun dengan perasaan sangat segar pagi itu. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama sehari penuh bersama Siwon ia menjadi tahu beberapa hal tentang namja tersebut. Keduanya menjadi cepat akrab karena memiliki cukup banyak persamaan. Siwon orang yang sangat menyenangkan, meski kadang ia menganggap namja itu cukup bodoh, tapi Siwon selalu membuatnya tertawa dengan lelucon - lelucon garingnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ketika teringat percakapan konyol nya dengan Siwon semalam. Kyuhyun menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya, beberapa hal lucu lainnya teringat di otaknya.

Selama tiga tahun, baru saat ini ia bangun dengan perasaan begitu tenang tanpa mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap -siap. Ia akan berangkat ke kantor SJ Air, seingatnya Siwon mengatakan akan melakukan penerbangan pagi ini.

Nyanyian - nyanyian merdu terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, Yunho yang kebetulan datang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun sebelum pergi bertugas mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar namja manis itu bernyanyi. Yunho merasa heran, apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Padahal sebelum ini ia sangat yakin jika namja itu masih terpuruk.

Yunho hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya ketika ia tidak menemukan satu jawabanpun yang pas. Namja itu lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk nya dan Kyuhyun. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama Kyuhyun, sekedar memastikan anak itu baik - baik saja sebelum Yunho pergi bertugas.

"Ommo Yunho hyung, hyung mengagetkanku" Teriak Kyuhyun ketika ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi masih dengan handuk melilit hanya dibagian privatnya saja dan masih dengan rambut yang terlihat basah.

Yunho memandang lekat Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah. Ada yang berbeda dari dongsaengnya itu. Ia nampak lebih baik dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Namun Yunho tidak ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Toh namja itu pasti akan cerita sendiri padanya suatu hari nanti. Asal ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun bahagia itu sudah lebih cukup.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ huh, kau pikir badan mu itu seksi eoh, perut mu itu sangat bulat dan terlihat menggembung, ck aku bersyukur pesawat tidak menjungkit ke depan ketika kau yang bertugas karena terlalu berat di bagian perutmu itu" Yunho melemparkan sehelai handuk lagi, meminta Kyuhyun untuk menutup bagian tersebut.

"Ya! Yunho hyung, jangan mentang - mentang perut hyung kotak - kotak seperti papan cucian lalu hyung seenaknya menghina perutku, dia ini lebih seksi daripada punya mu tahu hyung" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga maju beberapa senti ke depan.

"Sudah sana cepat pakai baju, kau seperti bebek jik mulutmu kau majukan seperti itu Kyu" Yunho menarik bibir Kyuhyun membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan, "Palli, kau jadi ingin berangkat dengan ku tidak hari ini?" Yunho mengambil roti bakar yang tadi ia buat dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat.

"Ne ne kapten Jung, aku akan bersiap - siap, jangan tinggalkan aku, arasseo!" Perintah Kyuhyun dan segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamar.

Yunho terdiam. Ia seperti melihat Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Bukan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin dan pendiam yang ia kenal tiga tahun terakhir. Pikiran Yunho semakin dipenuhi berbagai hal. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah hanya dalam waktu satu hari?

Sepanjang perjalanan dari kediaman Kyuhyun hingga bandara Yunho masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padanya dan ia tidak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun bercerita.

"Yunho hyung, malam ini hyung tidak perlu menginap di rumah ku" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika mereka terdiam sedari tadi.

Yunho menoleh, "Kenapa? Apa kau mau pergi kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Yunho heran. Pasalnya sejak Kyuhyun diperbolehkan rawat jalan oleh Dokter namja itu selalu menginap di rumah Kyuhyun dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri keesokan paginya jika tak ada jadwal terbang pagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi lebih berani hyung" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Langkah Yunho terhenti, ia benar - benar tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sebenarnya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kebingungan di wajah Yunho, "Ada seseorang yang akan membantuku untuk menyembuhkan rasa takutku hyung" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu bahagia di telinga Yunho.

Tidak suka. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa tidak suka dengan kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun bergantung dengan orang lain selain dengannya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya, begitupun sebaliknya. Mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut ada orang lain yang menjadi tempatnya bergantung membuat hati Yunho dipenuhi rasa cemburu.

"Siapa?" Suara Yunho tampak terdengar dingin namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya, namja itu tersenyum dengan polos menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Choi Siwon, hyung mengenalnya bukan?"

Dan Yunho langsung mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya, menahan emosi yang entah kenapa muncul di hatinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai memasuki ruangan _Flight Operation Officer_ . Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ruangan tersebut nampak begitu ribut. Hampir seluruh karyawan berlarian kesana kemari sambil membawa selembar peta. Ia bisa melihat kepala Park, pemimpin di bagian FOO terlihat begitu serius dengan wajah pucat.

Kyuhyun yang merupakan seorang pilot sangat sadar apa yang terjadi. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Berbagai pikiran buruk terlintas di pikirannya. Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju meja _Flight Dispatcher_ , seseorang yang bertugas mencari tahu kejadian tidak baik ketika pilot tengah berada di udara.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia menggeberak meja tak berdosa tersebut.

"A, Kyu, Kyuhyun -ssi, itu, itu..."

"Ppali katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan kencang tanpa sadar. Tuhan tolong jangan dia, jangan pesawat yang ia terbangkan. Hati Kyuhyun terus melapalkan kalimat tersebut. Jika ruangan FOO nampak ribut itu artinya ada masalah dalam penerbangan. Dan kemungkinan besar itu adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan masalah teknis.

Petugas yang dibentak Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, ia cukup terkejut ketika Kyuhyun berteriak.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesalahannya coba menenangkan dirinya, "Cepat katakan padaku ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Flight SJ 1013 tujuan Busan mengalami hilang kontak di ketinggian 10.000ft, menurut petugas _Air Traffic Controller_ pesawat tersebut kehilangan kontak setelah meminta untuk menaikkan ketinggian" Terang petugas tersebut,

"Apa kalian bisa menghubungi kokpit melalui saluran kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Petugas tersebut menggeleng, "Tapi kami masih tetap coba menghubungi mereka"

Kyuhyun terdiam, Busan? Bukankah semalam Siwon mengatakan akan terbang ke... Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, bergegas ia berlari menuju meja yang ada di sebelah.

 ** _"aku akan selalu disampingmu"_**

Kumohon bukan dia..

 ** _"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari mu, meski kau mengusirku sekalipun"_**

Kumohon Tuhan jangan dia... Kyuhyun meraih tumpukan kertas tempat nama - nama pilot yang bertugas hari itu. Setiap kalimat dari Siwon padanya kemarin terus terngiang di telinganya selama namja itu membolak - balik kertas di tangannya.

SJ1013... SJ1013... SJ1013... Kyuhyun terus bergumam sambil matanya tetap fokus mencari.

 ** _"Itu adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu yang membuat adikku tetap hidup"_**

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak ketika matanya membaca siapa yang menerbangkan pesawat yang saat ini tengah diributkan itu. Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, begitupun bibirnya, tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat ketika ia membaca satu nama yang sejak semalam ada dalam pikirannya. Satu nama milik seseorang yang sangat ia percaya bisa membantunya. Kertas yang dipegang Kyuhyun terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya.

 **SJ1013 ICN - PUS**

 **Depart 09.16**

 **Capt. : Choi Siwon**

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk, tidak mungkin, Siwon tidak akan meninggalkannya, dia tidak akan berbohong.

Tuhan... Kenapa... Kenapa Engkau berbuat seperti ini padaku? Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Aku ingin sembuh, dan Choi Siwon bisa melakukannya Tuhan. Tapi kenapaaaa... Kenapa Engkau kembali begitu tega padaku? Teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kumohon jangan ambil dia dariku Tuhan... Kumohon..." Air mata Kyuhyun menetes ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, "Jangan Tuhan... Jangan..."

.

.

-Tbc-

* * *

 _Annyeong~~~~~_

 _saya kembali dengan update Fly Baby Fly, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah masih perlu dilanjut? tehehe~~~_

 _Sudah berapa lama FF ini terlantar? mianhae karena kesibukan di dunia nyata sempat menganggurkan ff yang sudah ku buat selama ini #banyakalasan_

 _Terima kasih buat yang sudah nunggu, yang sudah nanyain dan yang tiap hari neror kapan ff nya diupdate, ini udah di update yaaa~~ yang lain akan saya usahakan secepatnya, "usahakan" kk_

 _Oh ya buat_ gugyu88 terima kasih buat koreksinya, saya coba praktekkan di chap ini, jika ada yang terlewat mianhae karena kadang suka miss kalau ada typo, tapi terima kasih yaaa buat koreksinya ^^

 _Last, boleh saya minta reviewnya? tapi jangan cuma bilang update cepet, update asap atau yang sejenis(?) dengan itu yaa, karena saya tidak mungkin bisa mengabulkannya, berilah komentar tentang ceritanya, siapa tahu dari komentar kalian saya punya ide untuk menjadikannya bagian dalam ff ini, dengan begitu, kemungkinan update lebih cepat bisa terlaksana #semoga_

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah baca, review, faforit, follow dan yang menyukai FF ini , terima kasih~~~_

 _sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya_

 _16-04-2016_

 _Chohyunnie_


	4. Chapter 4

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pilot yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut jatuhnya sebuah pesawat mengalami Fear of Flying atau rasa takut untuk terbang, bertemu dengan Choi Siwon, seorang namja yang tengah berusaha meraih impiannya menjadi pilot terbaik, mampukah Siwon mengembalikan impian Kyuhyun yang telah dibuangnya jauh – jauh karena ketakutan yang dialaminya itu? Ataukah ia justru merelakan Kyuhyun menyerah begitu saja?

Fly Baby, Fly

Chohyunnie present

A wonkyu fanfiction

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Desclaimer : I have nothing except the story, semua cast punya Tuhan dan entertainment masing – masing

Warning : BL, DLDR, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, No Bash

 _ **NB : Yang dibold dan cetak miring itu flashback**_

.

 _Di udara kau adalah pemegang nyawa kami, tapi dalam hidup, Tuhan-lah yang mengatur semuanya,_

Happy Reading

.

.

"SJ one zero one three kau bisa mendengar ku? SJ one zero one three" Suara Kepala Park terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Menyadarkan namja manis itu dari pikirannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang nampak sangat panik. Ia lalu memegang pinggiran meja sebagai topangannya untuk kembali berdiri.

Dari kedua matanya, Kyuhyun mampu melihat Kepala Park, beberapa pegawai FOO dan para pilot yang belum ada jadwal terbang berkerumun di satu tempat.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan - lahan menjauhi kerumunan tersebut. Matanya nampak kosong, "Andwae... Jebal... Andwae..." Lirih Kyuhyun, air matanya mulai menggenang.

Suara dari kepala Park yang terus memanggil nomer penerbangan Siwon tetap terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Namja itu berhenti dan memandang langit melalui jendela kantor tempatnya berada.

Kyuhyun kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya, berdoa dalam hati, doa yang diselingi panggilan tak kenal lelah dari Kepala Park.

"Tuhan... Jika Engkau memang ingin menyiksa ku, siksa sajalah aku tapi jangan dia Tuhan, jangan... Apakah Engkau memang tidak menginginkan ku untuk sembuh dari ketakutan ku? Apakah Engkau akan mengambil orang - orang yang berusaha membantuku untuk sembuh Tuhan? Itu tidak adil. Engaku jahat Tuhan jika seperti itu..." Bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergetar, ia merasa sangat sakit dalam hatinya. Siwon tidak boleh kenapa - kenapa, Siwon harus kembali dengan selamat. Siwon telah berjanji padanya.

"Siwon -ssi salah apa pada Mu Tuhan..." Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Ia biarkan air matanya jatuh menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. Terus mengalir hingga membasahi tangannya yang tengah berdoa, "Kumohon kembalikan Siwon -ssi Tuhan, Kumohon..." Kyuhyun berteriak keras dalam hatinya. Nafasnya terasa sesak karena air matanya semakin tidak terkontrol.

Diantara banyaknya pegawai yang terus memanggil nomor penerbangan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya berdiri seorang diri di salah satu sudut kantor yang jarang dilalui siapapun. Berdoa seorang diri.

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku... Dia tidak akan meninggalkan ku... Dia tidak akan melanggar janjinya padaku Tuhan... Jangan ambil dia kumohon... Jangan... Tuhan... Jangan... Selamatkanlah dia Tuhan... Selamatkan... Kumohon..." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa dengan penuh kekhusyukan, ia benar - benar tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Siwon. Jika Siwon sampai meninggalkannya ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam dan tangannya yang dalam posisi berdoa. Panggilan terus saja dilakukan namun tetap belum ada respon dari pesawat yang di terbangkan Siwon.

 _ **"Kecelakaan, Kematian, itu adalah hal yang pasti membayangi kita saat bertugas"**_

Kyuhyun teringat percakapannya dengan Siwon semalam. Namja manis itu lalu memandang kosong ke depan, ke arah kerumunan pegawai SJ Air tengah berkumpul meski ia hanya bisa menatap punggung mereka semua.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kyuhyun menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menerima perkataan itu. Tidak akan ada kecelakaan apalagi kematian yang menimpa Siwon.

 _ **"Mereka yang tidak bisa kau selamatkan, adalah orang - orang yang memberikan nyawa nya untuk orang lain yang lebih memerlukan hidup"**_

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam ketika ucapan Siwon kembali terngiang, Pandangan Kyuhyun semakin mengabur karena tertutup air mata "Tuhan... Jika nyawaku bisa ditukar dengan nyawa Siwon -ssi, aku bersedia... Aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku sebagai ganti kehidupannya... Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi di dunia ini.. Sementara Siwon -ssi... Dia masih bisa hidup lebih lama Tuhan..." Air mata kembali menetes di pipi Kyuhyun. Kesedihan nampak terpancar jelas di matanya. Permohonan, harapan, semua tampak terlihat di sana.

"Siwon -ssi..."

Entah apa yang tiba - tiba saja merasuki pikiran Kyuhyun, namja itu berjalan meninggalkan sudut pojokan ruangan dan melangkah menuju kerumunan. Satu per satu karyawan yang bergerombol ia minta untuk menyingkir dari jalannya hingga yang ada di sisinya hanyalah Kepala Park.

Kyuhyun meraih alat komunikasi yang sejak tadi di pegang oleh Kepala Park. Semua yang ada di sana memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak seperti habis menangis. Matanya masih terlihat sembab dan air mata masih menetes di pipinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang alat komunikasi bergetar, nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan, "SJ... One... Zero... One three... Kau bisa mendengarku?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lirih, namja itu menggigit bibirnya kuat - kuat. Ia sangat takut saat ini. Ia bahkan merasa lebih takut daripada saat harus memaksa berada di kokpit.

"SJ one zero one three..." Ulang Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Masih belum ada jawaban. Kyuhyun terduduk di kursi, tangannya masih memegang alat komunikasi.

"Siwon -ssi... Kau bisa mendengarku?" Kyuhyun mengganti panggilannya, ia melirik komputer yang ada di depannya, masih belum ada tanda - tanda SJ 1013 di radar mereka. Kyuhyun memegang alat komunikasi di tangannya dengan erat, seakan - akan ia seperti hendak menghancurkan benda itu.

Kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk lunglai, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena ia harus menahan tangisnya, namja manis itu terus menggigit bibirnya kuat - kuat hingga robek, namun Kyuhyun tidak perduli, sebanyak apapun darahnya yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak sebanding dengan kesedihan yang harus ia alami jika kehilangan Siwon.

"Tuhan... Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan agar Engkau mengabulkan doa ku Tuhan... Apa..." Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun -ah gwaenchana?" Kepala Park menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, "Siwon pasti akan selamat, dia pilot yang pintar, dia pasti bisa kembali" Ucap Kepala Park memberikan ketenangan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia menatap Kepala Park yang berdiri di sampingnya, namja itu lalu kembali mengamati layar komputer yang menampilkan beberapa penerbangan milik SJ Air.

"Siwon -ssi... Aku... Percaya padamu... Aku percaya kau pasti kembali... Meski Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku, tapi, aku yakin Tuhan pasti mengabulkan doa semua penumpang yang saat ini tengah berada di sana bersamamu, dan doa semua yang ada di ruangan ini sekarang. Tidak apa jika Tuhan tidak mau mengabulkan doaku, tidak apa, karena doaku memang tidak pantas untuk dikabulkan. Tapi, Tuhan pasti mengabulkan doa mereka semua. Aku percaya itu" Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia sudah merasa pasrah sekarang. Pesawat tanpa sambungan komunikasi hanyalah tinggal menghitung waktu hingga benar - benar hilang kontak untuk selamanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, kembali membiarkan air matanya menetes. Benar - benar mencoba sekuatnya untuk menerima keadaan.

Namun, dalam hidup ini, selalu ada yang namanya keajaiban. Entah itu karena memang belum takdirnya mereka dipanggil Tuhan, atau, karena ketulusan dan harapan dari seseorang.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih alat komunikasi dan mendekatkan bibirnya di alat tersebut, "SJ one zero one three, apa kau benar - benar tidak bisa mendengarku?" Ucap Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia merelakan semuanya terjadi. Panggilan terakhirnya kepada seseorang yang telah memberinya satu kebaikan, seeorang yang sudah mulai membuka matanya, "Siwon -ssi.. Jika kau mendengarku, tolong ucapkan sesuatu.."

Dan keajaiban itu benar - benar terjadi, keajaiban yang dianggap mustahil itu pun muncul. Sebuah suara terdengar membalas panggilan Kyuhyun, dan sebuah titik yang bergerak dengan tulisan SJ1013 mulai kembali terlihat di radar.

"SJ one zero one three.. Aku mendengarmu"

Suara itu adalah suara milik Siwon. Suara yang terdengar lelah dan berat.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Matanya reflek melihat ke arah layar, dan tangisnya meledak saat itu juga ketika melihat nomor penerbangan Siwon kembali terlihat. Namja manis itu menangis terisak - isak, "Siwon -ssi, Siwon -ssi... Kau kembali" Ucap Kyuhyun disela isakannya. Kyuhyun menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasa sangat bersyukur karena Siwon bisa merespon panggilannya.

Desahan lega terdengar memenuhi ruangan FOO, semua yang ada di sana saling berpelukan satu sama lain ketika keajaiban itu telah meluluhlantakkan semua rasa takut dan khawatir mereka selama beberapa menit terakhir.

"Siwon -ssi gwaenchana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?" Tanya Kepala Park.

"Maafkan saya Kepala Park, saya tidak bisa menjawab panggilan anda. Terjadi _turbulance (goncangan)_ cukup kuat tadi, dan itu mengakibatkan beberapa sistem di kokpit bermasalah, akibatnya kami sempat kehilangan komunikasi dengan pihak _ATC._ Namun untung nya setelah mesin berhasil di restart semua kembali normal, tadi saya telah menghubungi pihak _tower_ Incheon dan meminta untuk _return to base_ _(kembali ke tempat asal)_ secepatnya. Dan saat ini saya harus melakukan persiapan untuk melakukan pendaratan darurat." Terang Siwon.

Kepala Park tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah jika semua tidak apa - apa"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi mulai menemukan kesadarannya. Namja itu mendesah lega dan berterima kasih karena Tuhan tidak jadi mengambil Siwon darinya.

Tapi, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa tenang karena Siwon masih berada di udara saat ini. Dan apa tadi katanya? Ia akan melakukan pendaratan darurat?

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan coba berkomunikasi dengan Siwon.

"Siwon -ssi..." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyuhyun -ssi?" Siwon nampak terkejut saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun, "Kau ada di sana?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum saat mendengar suara Siwon. Entah mengapa ia begitu merindukan suara tersebut. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia menangis, sekarang wajahnya nampak sangat cerah, "Ne.. Aku di sini" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya meski Siwon tidak mampu melihat, "Apa Siwon -ssi yakin akan melakukan pendaratan darurat?" Tanya Kyuhyun, meski lega ia tetap merasa khawatir.

"Ne, itulah yang memang seharusnya ku lakukan, terlalu berbahaya jika tetap memaksa melakukan penerbangan ke Busan" Jawab Siwon.

"Tapi dengan kembali ke Incheon? Apa tidak ada bandara lain selain harus kembali kemari? Tidakkah itu terlalu beresiko?" Tanya Kyuhyun, terdengar jelas rasa khawatir di nada suara namja manis itu.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ada Kyuhyun -ssi, aku sudah coba mencari bandara yang sesuai, dan juga sudah berunding dengan pihak ATC. Panjang _runway_ bandara yang ada di sekitar sini tidak mencukupi untuk pesawat dengan tipe 737, apalagi, kemungkinan besar aku juga harus menghabiskan bahan bakar bukan? Tidak masalah, aku hanya berharap kalian mendoakan kami agar bisa mendarat dengan selamat"

Kyuhyun masih belum bisa tenang, meski Siwon mengatakan tidak akan ada apa - apa, tapi ia tetap saja khawatir. Terlebih bandara Gimpo sedang di tutup sementara karena ada pesawat yang tergelincir .

"Kyuhyun -ssi, jangan khawatir, kau percaya padaku kan? Ayolah, jam terbangku bukan baru beberapa ratus jam, sudah ribuan jam terbang aku kantongi, percayalah padaku" Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tengah khawatir, "Mungkin aku hanya harus berputar - putar di sekitar Incheon selama satu jam untuk menghabiskan bahan bakar, karena saat ini beban pesawat masih terlalu besar untuk mencapai _Minimum landing weight (berat minimal untuk melakukan pendaratan)"_ Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, "Aku sudah berjanji padamu bukan? Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya Kyuhyun -ssi" Siwon berusaha memberikan ketenangan lagi pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih belum membuka mulutnya, "Siwon -ssi, apa kau akan melakukan _approaching (pendekatan ke runway)_ dengan manual pilot? Apa autopilot mu tidak bekerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba - tiba setelah terdiam sejak tadi, ia memandang lekat layar yang ada di hadapannya. Namja manis itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon namun malah balik memberinya pertanyaan.

Kali ini gantian Siwon yang terdiam, Kepala Park yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun coba memperhatikan arah terbang SJ1013 di layar, "Katakan padaku Siwon -ssi, apa autopilot mu tidak bekerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Siwon masih belum menjawab, "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu bodoh! Apa kau mau bunuh diri?! Kau tahu berapa kecepatan angin di Incheon sekarang? Hampir mencapai batas maksimal Choi Siwon! Dan kau mau memaksa mendarat darurat tanpa auto pilot? Apa kau sudah gila" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja tempatnya berada. Mengakibatkan keributan kembali muncul di dalam ruangan FOO.

"Tidak akan ada apa - apa Kyuhyun -ssi, kau tahu, aku sangat mempercayai para kru atc kita, mereka tidak akan mungkin mengijinkan ku untuk mendarat jika kondisi tidak memungkinkan, bisa saja nanti kecepatan angin berubah, lagipula bukankah dalam proses take off dan landing kita memang tidak memerlukan auto pilot? Bukankah semua dilakukan manual?" Siwon tetap berusaha tenang, ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ditakutkan Kyuhyun, saat - saat aproaching adalah saat yang krusial dalam melakukan pendaratan, jika ia salah posisi maka semua akan jadi bencana.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang sekarang, setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan kontak kembali dengan Siwon sekarang ia harus kembali menghadapi kenyataan menakutkan lainnya.

"Bukankah, kita sudah sering diajarkan untuk melakukan pendaratan seperti ini di ruang simulator? Terlebih runway di Incheon cukup panjang, tidak mungkin ada masalah Kyuhyun -ssi, kau hanya perlu mendoakan ku dan memberikan kepercayaan mu pada ku" Bisik Siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya, coba mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Emosinya benar - benar berantakan sejak beberapa menit lalu. Mulai saat kabar hilangnya kontak dengan pesawat Siwon hingga sekarang ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Tidak ada ada masalah lain kan? Bagaimana dengan sistem hidrolik nya? Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia coba mempercayai Siwon kali ini.

Siwon nampak diam sejenak, senyum kecil tercetak di bibirnya, namja itu lalu mengecek kembali apa yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun, "Semua normal"

"Siwon -ssi..." Kyuhyun memanggil nama Siwon dengan begitu lembut. Namja manis itu tidak menghiraukan bisik - bisik heran dari seluruh rekan - rekannya.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat senang ketika ada yang menyebut namanya. Ia merasa bahagia dan dadanya terasa bergemuruh, "Waeyo Kyuhyun -ssi?" Ucap Siwon sama lembutnya dengan panggilan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kali ini ganti Kyuhyun yang mulai merasakan detakan aneh di jantungnya. Kyuhyun yakin, sangat yakin ia tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Tapi kenapa sekarang jantungnya berdegeup begitu kencang hanya saat mendengar Siwon memanggilnya?

Kyuhyun berdehem coba mengalihkan pikirannya dari yang tidak - tidak, "Aniyo, hanya ingin mengatakan, kau harus mendaratkan pesawat dengan benar, jangan sampai membuat lecet, biaya perawatannya mahal kau tahu" Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia masih punya muka tebal untuk menjaga image nya di depan rekan - rekan kerjanya.

Terdengar tawa Siwon di seberang sana, "Arasseo Kapten Cho, aku akan pastikan pesawat ini mendarat dengan aman" Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kapten Cho? Kapan terakhir kali ia dipanggil dengan nama itu? Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Good luck, Kapten Choi, aku menunggu mu di sini, dan aku sangat percaya padamu, jadi kau harus mendaratkan pesawat itu dengan selamat" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum, ia menganggukkan kepalanya pasti, kedua tangannya memegang kendali pesawat dengan penuh, "Ne, tolong doakan kami semoga tidak ada masalah apapun"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Kau pasti bisa Siwon -ssi" Ucap Kyuhyun mantap. Ia tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini dalam hidupnya dalam mempercayai orang lain.

"Aigoo sepertinya ada yang sedang pacaran di radio komunikasi, kita disini dianggap patung tidak bergerak" Terdengar suara menggoda dari arah belakang. Kepala Park tertawa mendengar celotehan salah satu pilot yang terkenal dengan keberisikannya.

"Shim Changmin, apa kau mau ku lempar ke runway huh?" Kyuhyun memutar kursinya dan memandang kesal ke arah Changmin.

"Ya! Kyuhyun -ah, kau ini tega sekali kenapa melemparku ke runway, ish, aku akan adukan pada Sajangnim jika ada pilot nya yang sedang pacaran di saluran radio, aigoo sepertinya akan ada gosip panas yang menyebar setelah ini" Changmin tertawa setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Shim Changmin, neo!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi kali ini sambil melempar beberapa lembar kertas ke arah Changmin.

Suara tawa terdengar di ruangan FOO, tawa hangat yang menggantikan semua perasaan takut dan khawatir para pegawai SJ Air, dan mereka yakin, di kantor _Air Traffic Controller_ pun sama merasa leganya dengan mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun yakin, para petugas ATC di Incheon akan membantu Siwon mendaratkan pesawatnya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum, ia melihat ke arah jendela dan menghela nafas lega, "Terima kasih atas kebaikan Mu, Tuhan, saat ini aku yang egois ini ingin meminta lagi pada Mu, tolong lancarkan pendaratan darurat yang dilakukan Siwon -ssi" Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi pesawat yang akan di terbangkan Siwon bisa mendarat. Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju kaca jendela besar di ruangan FOO setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat kepada Kepala Park. Membiarkan pria tersebut mengambil alih kembali komunikasi.

.

.

Suasana di ruang FOO kembali terasa mencekam saat detik demi detik berlalu menuju proses pendaratan darurat. Pihak _Ground_ masing - masing maskapai saat ini pasti sedang sangat ribut dan bekerja keras menangani perubahan jadwal yang mendadak.

Para petugas yang ada di dalam ruangan terus terusan melihat jam tangan mereka, menunggu waktu hingga satu jam terasa sangat lama bagi mereka. Dan diantara para pegawai yang berkumpul, ada seorang namja yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Yunho terus menatap lekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Sejak namja manis itu memasuki ruang FOO, hingga ia menangis di pojokan ruangan sampai dengan saat ini, di depan kaca jendela sambil memegang sebuah teropong di tangannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat mu seperti ini Kyuhyun -ah, sepenting itu kah kehadiran Choi Siwon bagimu? Apa yang membuat mu menangis seperti itu untuk orang sepertinya? Aku tidak mengerti" Yunho menatap punggung Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, "Selama aku mengenal mu, belum pernah aku melihat ekspresi mu yang seperti itu Kyuhyun -ah" Ucap Yunho lagi ketika matanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Yunho lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi. Sudah waktunya ia untuk bertugas, meski jadwal penerbanganya diundur tapi ia tetap harus sudah _stand by_. Yunho berjalan meninggalkan ruangan FOO, meninggalkan namja manis yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi khawatirnya yang sangat terlihat. Dan Yunho tahu kepada siapa sebenarnya ekspresi itu Kyuhyun tujukan.

Rasa tidak suka itu kembali muncul di hati Yunho. Ia merasa benci pada Siwon, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya iri pada namja itu. Ia berteman dengan Kyuhyun perlu waktu hampir setahun, namun Siwon, hanya perlu dua hari sudah bisa mendapatkan perlakuan hangat dari Kyuhyun. Yunho menghela nafasnya. Coba mengatur emosinya yang mulai muncul. Ia harus bisa mengatur masalahnya baik - baik. Persoalan pribadinya tidak boleh mengganggu tugasnya nanti.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir empat puluh menit ia berdiri di depan jendela, kemungkinan, lima menit lagi pesawat Siwon seharusnya sudah bisa melakukan pendaratan. Kyuhyun semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding kaca di depannya. Ia memakai teropong yang tadi di pinjam nya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada teropong yang ia pegang ketika badan pesawat Boeing 737 itu terlihat di kedua matanya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Tak ayal ia merasa khawatir saat ini, pendaratan darurat apapun jenisnya tetaplah tidak bisa dianggap enteng, apalagi Siwon harus melakukannya di tengah tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Kyuhyun bisa melihat para petugas pemadam kebakaran milik bandara Incheon telah siap siaga di posisi masing - masing.

"Terlihat, itu dia pesawatnya" Teriak seorang petugas, akibatnya, para pegawai yang lain langsung berlarian menuju kaca jendela dan berdiri berdesakan, coba memantau pesawat tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas leganya ketika ia bisa melihat seluruh roda pesawat telah turun sempurna. Namja itu lalu menurunkan teropongnya dan menatap pesawat milik SJ Air dengan mata telanjang. Ia kembali menautkan kesepuluh jarinya bersama - sama, kembali berdoa, "Jebal... Tidak terjadi apapun.. Jebal" Kyuhyun nampak gelisah ketika ketinggian pesawat makin menurun, ia bisa melihat badan besar pesawat tersebut sedikit bergerak - gerak karena melawan tekanan angin.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat pesawat tersebut nampak memantul karena kalah dengan tekanan angin ketika mulai menyentuh _runway_ , "Jangan sampai _Go Around_ Siwon -ssi, kau harus melakukan landing, kau pasti bisa" Gumam Kyuhyun, ia masih tetap pada posisinya, berdoa.

Detik - detik pendaratan terasa sangat menegangkan bagi Kyuhyun dan seluruh pegawai SJ Air yang melihat kejadian tersebut, namja manis itu terus memperhatikan pesawat yang di terbangkan Siwon kembali berusaha untuk melakukan _touch down_ sempurna.

"Jebal... Jebal... Jebal..." Kyuhyun sangat cemas, cemas jika Siwon memutuskan untuk membatalkan pendaratan. Tapi ia yakin Siwon tidak akan melakukannya karena itu sudah terlambat. Saat ini Siwon harus berusaha untuk _landing_.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang ke arah _runway_ , mobil pemadam kebakaran langsung bergerak mengikuti pesawat yang tengah bermasalah tersebut. Landing dalam keadaan seperti ini memang cukup sulit, diperlukan skill dan ketepatan dalam mengambil keputusan.

Kyuhyun kembali menahan nafasnya ketika pesawat memantul untuk kedua kalinya kala itu, ia menggigit bibirnya, rasa perih yang tadi sempat terasa sama sekali tak ia perdulikan. Ia hanya fokus memandang ke arah pesawat di seberangnya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"Jebal... Jika kau tidak bisa _touch down_ sekarang kau pasti akan mengalami _overrun,_ Siwon -ssi jebal..."

.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang nampak tegang, Siwon tengah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengatur pergerakan pesawatnya. Saat ini, nyawa seratus dua penumpang ditambah nyawa lima awak kabin tengah ada di pundaknya. Siwon tahu ia pasti akan mengalami kesulitan saat mendarat di Incheon karena kecepatan angin yang tidak cukup bagus. Mau tidak mau ia harus tetap coba mendarat dalam kondisi seperti ini, tidak ada bandara di sekitar Incheon yang bisa menjadi bandara alternatif. Siwon coba mengatur kosentrasinya, berusaha keras mengendalikan tekanan pada roda pesawat agar bisa melakukan _touch down_

"Kapten Choi, tekanan angin kembali berubah" Ucap Co-pilot yang terbang bersama Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk kecil, ia memperhatikan alat navigasi di kokpit. Siwon kembali menggerakkan kemudi pesawat, coba memberikan tekanan lebih besar pada bagian _tail (ekor)_ agar roda belakang bisa menyentuh landasan dengan sempurna lebih dulu.

"Jebal.. Ayolah bekerja samalah dengan ku..." Siwon berusaha keras melawan angin agar roda belakang bisa menyentuh _runway_ tanpa kembali memantul.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlintas di benak Siwon secara tiba - tiba. Semua ucapannya yang semalam ia katakan pada Kyuhyun kembali terputar. Kyuhyun. Benar. Ia harus tetap hidup demi namja itu. Sekarang adalah satu - satunya kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melakukan _touch down._ Jika ia gagal, kemungkinan kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu akan kembali terulang sangatlah besar. Siwon menghela nafasnya dan membayangkan wajah sedih Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun sedih lagi, ia harus membantu Kyuhyun kembali ke kokpit. Siwon memejamkan matanya, dan ketika ia merasa waktunya tepat, Siwon kembali mendaratkan pesawatnya.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun merasakan detik - detik pendaratan yang sangat panjang. Telapak tangannya sudah basah karena berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya sejak tadi terus berdegup dengan kencang. Namja manis itu memegang erat tangan orang - orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Ketegangan terus terasa, bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ia menahan nafasnya.

Teriakan dari salah seorang pegawai menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung melihat ke arah runway, mata Kyuhyun langsung kembali memanas. Berhasil. Siwon berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna, saat ini pesawat tersebut benar - benar telah berhenti tepat sebelum landasan berakhir. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk, air matanya mulai kembali menetes, Kyuhyun coba tersenyum disela - sela tangisannya. Teriakan kegembiraan terdengar disekelilingnya. Para pegawai yang sejak tadi berkumpul dan sama - sama berdoa langsung saling berpelukan satu sama lain dan meluapkan kegembiraan mereka.

Kyuhyun memandang semua kejadian di sekitarnya dengan mata berkaca - kaca, lalu ganti memandang pesawat milik SJ Air yang benar - benar telah berhenti.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, lega. Ia benar - benar merasa sangat lega. Senyumnya terus terkembang., "Siwon -ssi... Terima kasih, terima kasih untuk tetap berusaha selamat" Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Namja manis itu langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan FOO _._

 _._

.

"Kenapa wajah mu kusut seperti itu eum? Tidak seperti Jung Yunho yang ku kenal" Yunho hanya menoleh singkat kearah seorang namja yang berbicara padanya sebagai respon, "Apa kau ada masalah? Aish jika seorang Jung Yunho menjadi seperti ini, hanya satu orang penyebabnya"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya mengatur beberapa tombol yang ada di kokpit dan kembali memandang co-pilot nya hari itu, "Kim Jaejoong, bisakah kau diam dan tidak berbicara macam - macam? Kau seperti orang yang mengenal ku saja" Jawab Yunho dingin. Entahlah, mood nya terasa buruk sejak tiba di bandara.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Ya! Aku memang mengenalmu, dan sangat mengenalmu, kita ini sudah saling kenal sejak sekolah menengah, tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu huh"

Yunho mendengus kesal, kenapa juga ia harus berpasangan dengan namja berisik disampingnya ini. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Tadi pagi ia merasa bahagia karena Kyuhyun mulai sedikit berubah, namun rasa itu langsung terbuang begitu saja ketika mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama namja selain dirinya.

Cemburu? Ya, bisa dibilang ia cemburu. Selama ini, ia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Ia yang tahu semua masalah namja itu, ia yang selalu ada di sisi Kyuhyun saat anak itu bersedih. Namun, dia tidak bisa mengembalikan senyumnya yang hilang selama tiga tahun. Dan Choi Siwon, namja yang bahkan mungkin baru ditemui Kyuhyun beberapa kali itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya ketika rasa kesal itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ada apa dengan kerutan di wajahmu itu huh? Kau tahu, kau nampak seperti orang tua yang tidak rela anak gadisnya dilamar orang" Cerocos Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho justru malah melamun, bukannya melakukan tugasnya.

Jaejoong berdecih ketika Yunho masih diam pada posisinya, "Yak! Kapten Jung, apa kau sadar sekarang kau sedang dimana eoh, ppali, kita harus menyiapkan persiapan keberangkatan" Jajoong menepuk keras bahu Yunho. Membuat namja bermata musang itu tersadar, ia memandang Jaejoong sekilas dan kembali melakukan tugasnya yang sempat terhenti. Namun, lagi - lagi kedua tangannya tidak bergerak, matanya memandang ke arah luar kokpit dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti.

Di hadapan Yunho, tepatnya di anjungan yang ada di depan pesawatnya berada, Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dan seorang Choi Siwon berada di hadapannya.

.

"Ternyata kau di sini" Siwon tersenyum saat mendapati seseorang yang sejak tadi ia cari telah berhasil ditemukan. Ia berjalan perlahan, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya karena rasa dingin yang sejak tadi menusuk tidak ia hiraukan. Siwon berhenti tepat di depan namja yang setelah ia berhasil berada di daratan dengan sempurna langsung ia pikirkan, "Kau baik – baik saja kan?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, kenapa Siwon malah bertanya akan keadaannya? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang bertanya akan hal itu padanya. Kyuhyun sudah akan membuka bibirnya, namun tidak ada satu katapun yang mampu ia utarakan dikarenakan ia masih sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Satu jam terpanjang dalam hidupnya yang baru saja selesai ia lewati.

Siwon terdiam melihat Kyuhyun, ia bisa melihat raut ketakutan masih terpancar jelas di wajah namja itu, tanpa kata – kata Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Perbuatan tanpa kata – kata yang memang selalu Siwon coba berikan pada Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan namja tersebut.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya masih bergetar, ia tahu bukan hanya dirinya saja yang takut, Siwon pun pasti masih merasa takut dengan kejadian tadi. Biar bagaimanapun namja itu baru saja lolos dari kematian dan juga rasa bersalah jika saja terjadi gagal landing. Perlahan, air mata yang sejak tadi berhasil ia kuasai kembali turun. Kyuhyun mulai terisak.

"Pabo… Pabo…. Choi Siwon pabo…" Kyuhyun memukul – mukul punggung Siwon dengan brutal, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersikap saat Siwon melakukan ini padanya, ia tidak tahu harus senang, sedih ataukah marah ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan dengan menangis dan memukul Siwon agar perasaannya lebih tenang.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat, ia biarkan saja punggungnya terasa perih sebagai akibatnya. Namja tampan itu lalu beralih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Pukul lah sepuasmu Kyuhyun – ssi, pukul saja sampai kau merasa lega, maafkan aku sudah membuat mu khawatir, maafkan aku yang hampir saja tidak mampu memenuhi janjiku, pukul saja terus…" Bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak ia sadari jika kalimat itu ia ucapkan bersamaan dengan air matanya yang menetes.

Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras, ia berhenti memukul Siwon dan memeluk namja itu erat – erat, menangis layaknya seorang anak yang takut ditinggal pergi orang tuanya.

.

.

Yunho memandang kosong apa yang ada di depannya. Matanya berkaca – kaca, bukan karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berpelukan, tapi ia tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah menangis. Yunho merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sampai seperti itu, dulu, saat sang ayah meninggal, Kyuhyun tidak menangis sehebat sekarang. Namun, apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya saat ini benar – benar menyakiti hatinya.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi ikut memperhatikan arah pandang Yunho ikut bersimpati atas sahabatnya tersebut. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka tidak mungkin keluar dari dalam kokpit dan menemui mereka. Dengan berat hati Jaejoong menyentuh pundak Yunho yang bergetar, merangkulnya dan menariknya dalam pelukan, agar namja itu tidak lagi melihat adegan menyakitkan itu. Jaejoong memperhatikan satu tombol komunikasi yang terpasang di dekatnya. Ia merasa ragu, ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah, hukuman akan menantinya jika mereka sampai tahu, tapi, kondisi Yunho yang seperti ini jauh lebih menakutkan daripada amarah para atasan menyebalkan baginya itu. Dengan gemetar, tangan kanan Jaejoong yang bebas menekan tombol komunikasi yang berfungsi untuk merekam segala percakapan di kokpit, ia mematikan tombol tersebut. Hanya untuk sementara saja.

"Yunho –ya…" Ucap Jaejoong setelah ia melakukan aksi nekatnya, "Kau harus sadar di mana posisimu, apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya, dia tidak akan menjadi milikmu, sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki perasaan itu sampai kapanpun" Jaejoong merasakan tubuh Yunho menegang di pelukannya, namun namja itu tidak berhenti, ia tetap melanjutkan kata – katanya, "Kau harus ingat, jika Kyuhyun –ssi adalah…"

"Berhenti sampai di situ, Kim Jaejoong… Jangan lanjutkan lagi, aku tidak mau mendengarnya…" Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan raut memohon yang terlihat menyedihkan bagi Jaejoong, membuat namja itu tanpa kata - kata langsung memberikan kecupan di bibir Yunho yang nampak memucat.

.

.

Pesawat yang diterbangkan Yunho telah lepas landas ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisannya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Siwon dengan perlahan sambil sesekali menghapus sisa – sisa air mata yang masih menetes. Siwon dengan sabar ikut membantu Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Siwon pelan, Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, "Kau ingin kubelikan kopi? Atau perlu kita masuk ke dalam saja?"

"Beilkan saja aku kopi, aku masih ingin di sini" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di dekatnya.

Siwon tersenyum, ia lalu melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak kaku, "Kenapa kau selalu tidak pernah memakai jaket jika diluar, kau bisa jatuh sakit, aku akan mengambil mantel yang lain untuk kupakai, jadi kau pakai saja itu dulu"

Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah Siwon yang baru saja memakaikan mantel miliknya, namja itu merasa wajahnya memanas tiba – tiba, "Terima kasih…" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk, ia mendadak merasa malu.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Tidak perlu sungkan, baiklah aku pergi dulu"

" _ **Kapten Cho, kita tidak mengarah ke runway"**_

Deg. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika satu ingatan akan kecelakaannya terlintas di pikirannya. Reflek ia menahan tangan Siwon yang sudah akan berjalan, membuat kening namja tampan itu berkerut.

"Kyuhyun –ssi, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia mulai merasa ingatan – ingatan mengerikan yang hanya muncul ketika ia mendekati kokpit kini mulai berseliweran di otaknya.

" _ **Saat ini cuaca dalam keadaan buruk. Kapten Lee mendadak mengalami masalah pada jantungnya dan tidak dapat melanjutkan penerbangan. Saya mohon tolong bantu kami Kapten Cho, saya tahu anda sedang tidak bertugas, tapi ini keadaan darurat"**_

"Kyuhyun –ssi, gwaenchana?" Siwon terdiam ketika tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, namja manis itu hanya memandang takut ke depan dengan keringat yang mulai membanjiri keningnya.

" _ **Kyuhyun –ssi, you have it…"**_

Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergetar, ingatan itu terus menerus muncul di pikirannya tanpa mau berhenti, tanpa sadar ia memegang tangan Siwon semakin erat, membuat namja tampan itu meringis.

" _ **Kapten Cho, autopilotnya, kita tidak mengaraah ke runway"**_

" _ **Apa katamu?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan alat navigasi dan matanya melebar, kondisi sedang sangat buruk dengan jarak pandang yang hampir mencapai batas, hujan sedang turun dengan sangat lebat dan petir beberapa kali menyambar.**_

"Kyuhyun –ssi…" Siwon coba mengguncang – guncang tubuh Kyuhyun namun tidak ada reaksi, namja itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup dengan wajah yang terus memucat dan nafas yang naik turun tidak karuan. Siwon mulai bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, "Kyuhyun –ssi, kau bisa mendengarku?" Namja tampan itu lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi, "Kau kenapa Kyuhyun –ssi?"

" _ **Kapten Cho, bukankah itu pegunungan…."**_

 _ **Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya bergetar saat memegang kemudi pesawat, namun ia tetap berusaha tenang dan kosentrasi, meski dalam hati ia merasa sangat takut tapi ia tidak boleh menunjukkannya**_

 _ **One thousand…**_

 _ **Suara alat pengukur ketinggian mulai berbicara, posisi saat ini adalah posisi penting dalam pendaratan, mereka tidak mungkin berputar dan kembali ke jalur runway yang benar karena sudah terlambat.**_

" _ **Cari peta manual, apa disekitar sini ada lahan yang bisa kita gunakan untuk mendarat, laporkan pada atc" Perintah Kyuhyun.**_

" _ **Tapi.."**_

" _ **Ppali!"**_

" _ **N, ne.."**_

 _ **Kyuhyun tetap berkosentrasi, mengusahakan agar ketinggian pesawat tetap dalam posisi stabil, matanya memandang tajam ke depan sambil memperhatikan daerah – daerah berbahaya yang ditujukan radar.**_

" _ **Kapten Cho…"**_

" _ **Bagaimana.."**_

 _ **Co pilot yang disamping Kyuhyun terdiam, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menaikkan nada suaranya, "AKU TANYA BAGAIMANA"**_

" _ **I, itu…"**_

" _ **ITU APA HAH, KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG KOSENTRASI, CEPAT KATAKAN" Teriak Kyuhyun.**_

" _ **ADA GUNUNG DI DEPAN" Sang co pilot mendadak ikut berteriak, menyadarkan Kyuhyun, karena terlalu berkosentrasi ia sampai tidak menyadari suara alarm berbunyi menandakan adanya gunung yang ada di dekat pesawat.**_

 _ **Seperti teringat sesuatu, reflek Kyuhyun langsung membelokkan pesawat ke kanan semampu yang ia bisa, tidak ia perdulikan teriakan co pilotnya atau entah bagaimana kondisi di kabin ketika ia berbuat nekat seperti ini, yang ia perdulikan hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa menghindari tabrakan dengan gunung.**_

" _ **Jebal… berbeloklah, jebal…"**_

 _ **Terrain… Terrain… Terrain… alarm tersebut masih berbunyi menandankan posisi mereka masih belum aman. Kyuhyun terus berusaha keras mengatur kendali pesawatnya, ia tidak perduli bagaimana sang co pilot yang di sisinya berteriak entah mengucapkan apa, ia harus bisa melewati gunung itu harus bisa.**_

 _ **Bank angle..**_

 _ **Bank angle…**_

 _ **Bank angle…**_

 _ **Tiga kali alarm penanda pesawat dalam kemiringan yang berbahaya berbunyi. Kyuhyun mati – matian mengendalikan ketinggian, kecepatan serta posisi pesawat, agar bisa kembali ke jalur yang benar.**_

" _ **Kumohon… sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi.."**_

 _ **Hujan mulai mereda dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas gunung yang harus ia hindari, namja itu sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya ia bisa memastikan posisi pesawat yang pas. Alarm tanda bahaya gunung telah berhenti berbunyi. Namun alarm untuk posisi kemiringan yang melebihi batas masih belum ada tanda – tanda berhenti. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mengembalikan pesawat ke posisi semula, karena ia harus bisa mencari tempat yang aman dari lokasi pegunungan.**_

" _ **Berapa bahan bakar yang tersisa?"**_

 _ **Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati co pilot nya jatuh pingsan. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk menjawab berbagai panggilan dari atc yang masuk ke dalam saluran komunikasi. Ia hanya perlu untuk…**_

 _ **Mendadak mata Kyuhyun melebar, karena tak sadar telah mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengontrol ketinggian pesawat yang semakin lama semakin rendah dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Namja manis itu kembali panic, namun ia berusaha tenang, ia coba menaikkan pesawatnya kembali, namun satu kenyataan menghantam Kyuhyun, tidak berhasil. Pesawat tidak mampu menaikkan ketinggian karena kalah dengan kecepatan.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun terdiam, apakah ia akan berakhir di sini, di tengah pegunungan?**_

" _ **Appa… apa yang harus aku lakukan, appa…" Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak punya waktu untuk berfikir, ia harus bertindak cepat namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Kematian sudah ada di depan matanya saat ini. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, namun mendadak ia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.**_

" _ **Kapten Lee…"**_

 _ **Pria itu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun –ssi, seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan diri untuk terbang, seharusnya aku lebih memilih mengikuti perintah dokter, kau harus selamat, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati.."**_

" _ **Kapten Lee, apa maksud…" Kyuhyun tergagap, ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Kapten Lee.**_

 _ **Sang Pilot lalu menyingkirkan tubuh Co pilotnya yang masih pingsan ke posisi belakang dan mengambil alih posisinya, "Kyuhyun –ssi, I have it…"**_

 _ **Deg. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, ia melihat Kapten Lee tersenyum padanya dan mulai mengambil alih. Ia merasa roda pesawat telah keluar, dan kecepatan mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit,**_

" _ **Kapten Lee…" Kyuhyun ikut mencoba membantu namun ucapan lemah sang kapten menahannya.**_

" _ **Jangan, jangan coba – coba menyentuh apapun, kau diam saja di sana…"**_

" _ **Tapi…"**_

" _ **Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kapten Lee tersenyum, "Kau akan hidup, kau harus bertahan hidup"**_

 _ **Mata Kyuhyun kembali melebar.**_

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun lebih keras kali ini, namun Kyuhyun masih belum kembali dari masa trans nya, ia masih terlihat seperti orang yang mengalami panic attack. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat, keringat yang terus mengalir dengan deras. Siwon menoleh kesana kemari, coba mencari bantuan, ia bingung harus melakukan apa, apakah ia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun atau bagaimana, "Kyuhyun –ssi jebal, sadarlah, kau kenapa.."

" _ **Aniyo, anda juga akan hidup Kapten Lee, kita berdua akan hidup bersama – sama, saya sudah menganggap anda sebagai pengganti appa, saya tidak akan membiarkan anda meminta saya hidup seorang diri" Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan kalimat Kapten Lee dan ikut membantu mengendalikan pesawat agar bisa mendarat dengan layak, setidaknya mereka bisa menyelamatkan entah satu atau dua penumpang. Syukur – syukur mereka berhasil mendarat sempurna.**_

 _ **Five hundred…**_

 _ **Dengan kecepatan seperti ini mereka berdua yakin pendaratan sudah pasti akan gagal, namun baik Kyuhyun maupun Kapten Lee tetap berusaha semampu mereka, agar setidaknya jumlah korban tidaklah terlalu banyak, namun, sekeras apapun manusia berusaha, tetap Tuhan lah yang menentukan segalanya. Sekali lagi, Kapten Lee tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.**_

 _ **Three hundred…**_

 _ **Kapten Lee menoleh ke belakang, co pilot nya yang sudah pingsan mungkin tidak akan merasakan sakit, ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Two hundred….**_

" _ **Kyuhyun –ssi, kau harus hidup…"**_

 _ **One hundred…**_

 _ **Posisi pesawat semakin mendekati daratan, mereka beruntung ada lapangan rumput cukup luas di sekitar pegunungan yang ditemukan disaat – saat terakhir, Kapten Lee yakin, ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti bisa hidup.**_

 _ **Dengan tangan gemetar ia melepas seat belt nya dan melepas genggaman tangannya pada kemudia pesawat.**_

 _ **Fifty…**_

" _ **Kyuhyun –ssi.. Hiduplah dengan baik…" Kapten Lee berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun meski dengan kondisi yang berbahaya.**_

 _ **Fourty…**_

 _ **Thirty…**_

 _ **Twenty…**_

 _ **Ten…**_

 _ **Bruk**_

 _ **Pesawat berhasil mendarat, namun semua belum berakhir, karena kecepatan yang terlalu tinggi saat mendarat, pesawat masih terus meluncur, mereka tidak akan punya cukup waktu sebelum akhirnya tetap menabrak entah apa yang ada di ujung ladang ini.**_

 _ **Kapten Lee mendadak melangkahi Kyuhyun dan berdiri di depannya, menghalangi pandangan namja manis itu.**_

" _ **Kapten Lee apa yang anda…"**_

" _ **Hiduplah, Kyuhyunie…"**_

 _ **Bruak…**_

 _ **Bau darah, bahan bakar, asap, benda terbakar, semua mulai menjadi satu, pesawat itu akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak pegunungan di saat – saat terakhir, api langsung membumbung tinggi, memberikan warna merah menyala di area pegunungan. Untungnya saat itu hujan masih turun, hingga tidak menimbulkan kebakaran yang parah di sana.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun tidak mampu membuka matanya, meski ia masih dalam keadaan sadar, namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, ia bisa mencium bau anyir dimana – mana, darah, darah dan darah. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Yang ia sadari hanyalah, ada sesosok tubuh yang memeluknya dengan erat.**_

Kyuhyun mendadak tersadar bertepatan dengan berakhirnya malam tragis tiga tahun lalu tersebut, namja itu mengatur nafarsnya yang terasa semakin sesak, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Siwon menatapnya khawatir,

"Kyuhyun –ssi, kau baik – baik sajakan?" Tanya Siwon, ia meraba seluruh bagian tubuh namja manis tersebut.

"Si… Siwon…ssi…" Kyuhyun bergumam, ia memandang sayu ke arah Siwon, namun mendadak kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam batu keras. Satu ingatan kembali muncul di otaknya, ucapan terakhir yang benar – benar ia dengar saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

" _ **Kyuhyun –ssi, Jangan sia – siakan apa yang ku lakukan ini… jebal…"**_

Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kepingan ingatannya saat kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu terngiang di otaknya, kesadaran Kyuhyun pun perlahan mulai menghilang, tubuhnya terayun ke belakang. Mata Siwon melebar melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba menutup kedua matanya dan tubuhnya lunglai, reflek ia menangkap Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya agar tidak jatuh menghantam tanah, "Kyuhyun –ssi, ireona, Kyuhyun –ssi! YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" Mata Siwon semakin terbelalak ketika ia melihat darah mulai menetes keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun dan tubuh Siwon menegang ketika ia mulai tidak merasakan adanya aliran nafas dari namja manis yang ada di pelukannya tersebut, "Ya Tuhan…"

-Tbc-

* * *

 _semoga baby kyu cepet sembuh T_T_

 _semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini, mianhae jika jadinya kayak drama huhu_

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya_

 _Chohyunnie_

 _2016-08-27_


End file.
